A Retroville Christmas
by Keviin.07
Summary: Our favorite gang is back together again for a special Holiday in Retroville. However it wouldn't be a reunion without a bit of fun, mayhem, and maybe a little bit of drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Flashback one week ago. San Diego, California**

"Cindy you need to chill," Libby said over the phone, her best friend had been talking her ear off for the past ten minutes.

"I can't chill, this is Jimmy and I's first Christmas back in Retroville. Not to mention both our families are having dinner together, it needs to be perfect" Cindy huffed a but too dramatically. Since her move out to Stanford for college five years ago she hadn't gone home for the Holidays at all.

Libby sighed "You want it to be perfect for yourself or for your mom?" -silence on the phone- "Cindy!"

"What? I'm thinking!"

"Girl, you're just overthinking it." Maybe Libby was right, Cindy really had no reason to be stressing out, but she was. She knew her mother wasn't the biggest fan of Jimmy but she tolerated him, or at least she thought so. Then there was the huge topic about marriage her mother would always ask about, she wanted it more than anything. However a ring isn't needed to justify her and Jimmys love for each other and she would constantly tell herself that.

"Everything is going to be perfect we'll all going be back in town so if anything does go wrong you'll have have us for support," Libby was always the voice of reason.

We'll that's easy for you to say , "at least you and Sheen are married."

"That didn't come without hardship Cin, we both sacrificed a lot, you know that" and Cindy did know that. Sheen had spent two years in and out of crappy jobs to save enough money for an engagement ring. Meanwhile Libby was two thousand miles away studying in New York City for fashion design.

"I've got to admit, Sheen proposing after your graduation was smooth and so sweet. You guys were made for each other" Cindy was honest, as much Sheen annoyed her, he was always so sweet when it came to Libby.

"Did you just compliment Sheen?" she questioned laughing

Cindy had to pause for a moment "Don't get used to it."

"Can you believe it's been five years since we've all been in Retroville together?" Cindy questioned her brunette friend.

"It would be less if you and Jimmy actually came home for the Holidays, we live in Colorado and always come back home, what's your excuse?"

"Ugh, It always one thing or the other during these times, we always end up staying in California." Cindy was right , either Jimmy had to work , or his parents decided to come up, or her parents decided to come up. She loved California but she wanted to come home for the Holiday. However his year would be different, Jimmy had gotten off work for a week, and she had finished her studies early for the semester. Everything was lining up for a Holiday back home.

Libby knew Cindy could go home whenever she wanted too. She just didn't want to leave Jimmy alone for the Holidays. "So I guess we owe it all to Jimmy that we're having this holly jolly reunion?"

Well there's a few more factors into it , but yeah, you could say that" Cindy really didn't even know if Jimmy wanted to go back home.

"You are ill girl"

Jimmy was browsing the web upstairs when his phone lit up "Sheen." he read out out loud. "Hey Sheen, what's the occasion?" he asked.

"No occasion, I just overhead Libby talking to Cindy on the phone and got jealous. So I called you."

Jimmy could only roll his eyes , typical Sheen. "So how's the best mechanic in Denver doing?" he asked while typing away on his computer.

"Pretty good, the business runs itself basically , so I just get bored. I owe everything all to my my waifu though! So i'm forever grateful."

Jimmy smiled to himself , he was glad Sheen had found a passion and skill that didn't involve Ultralord or putting his leg behind his back. Of course a lot of it was due to Libby. After graduating she returned home ,turning down multiple job offers in NYC to encourage Sheen to find a passion. Sheen did, he found himself going to trade school for auto body. Fast forward two years Sheen finishes school, and they get married in Colorado. Life and love truly works in odd ways.

"Hows the best Caltech graduate of all time doing? You ready to go back to Retroville? It's been awhile" Sheen asked gleefully.

"Yes and no, for some odd reason Cindy has been on edge since she drove down here ,something must be on her mind, and don't even get me started on Mrs. Vortex," Jimmy replied.

"Oooo drama, keep going" Sheen replied wanting to hear more.

"It's nothing really Mrs. Vortex is just a bit difficult at times especially around the Holidays, nothing I can't deal with. As for Cindy she's probably just a bit stressed about something" Jimmy had no idea what though.

"Probably because it's your fifth Christmas together and you haven't put a ring on it yet" Sheen responded almost immediately knowing this would draw the ire of his friend.

"Sheen, I hardly-"

"Relax Jim, I'm just busting your jingle balls , have you talked to Carl? Apparently he's picking us up from the Airport," He questioned, interrupting Jimmy before he could finish.

" I did, I can't believe the clinic gave him a whole week off." Carl had been working as a Vet in Florida, his love and passion for animals never dying. Working almost everyday basically nonstop, his motto "I MUST SAVE ALL THE ANIMALS" became his lifestyle. He also rarely returned to Retroville, unless special occasions occured.

"Can I ask you a question Jim?." Sheens toned completely changed, he became more serious ,causing Jimmy to tense up. " Go ahead" Jimmy responded with caution.

"What's the real reason you're coming back to Retroville , I mean the past 5 years you've probably visited twice, none during the Holiday. What's up with that?"

Jimmy had to ponder for a bit. Wondering if he really wanted to share with Sheen, why he rarely went back home. At first he felt like nothing was there for him, besides his parents, he really had no reason to go back, but that wasn't the case at all.

"I just got busy with school and work" Jimmy lied through his teeth.

Sheen called his bluff. "Excuses" he responded simply.

"What are you trying to say Sheen?" Jimmy fired back, in that moment he swung his chair around aggresively, knocking over his decanter and shatterting it. "Damn it" he muttered to himself.

Sheen was quick to respond ,ignoring the loud crash on the other end. " What I'm trying to say is you don't want to relive old memories good or bad, you're kind of a big deal back home"

Sheen was right in the aspect of memories, but it's not the main reason why he didn't want to visit. That used to bother him but no, not anymore.

"They used to bother me yes, but that's not the reason I don't visit , I don't visit Retroville because I hate leaving Retroville, that's why." Jimmy felt an instant relief after revealing why he rarely went home. However opportunity was here in California this was his new home. " There, happy?" he asked Sheen.

"Nope" Was all Sheen could respond, he knew Jimmy was getting agitated, but what else was he known to do?

"I also owe it to Cindy, she's been so patient with me, we haven't spent a Holiday home in years she deserves it." When Cindy first brought up the idea of going back to Retroville, Jimmy was hesitant. Until she used her puppy dog eyes on him. He had to give in. She had worked so hard to get off school early, and Jimmy had the week off. Everything added up perfectly. "She loves Retroville and I love her, it only made sense".

" Wow Jimmy you lovesick fool, I'm proud of you." Sheen was well aware of how he could throw Jimmy off by getting serious on him, he actually enjoyed it and he got the answer he wanted. "Well Jimmy it was nice talking to you but Libby and I have some dates with steaks, see you in a week" he spoke up again.

"Yeah , yeah, enjoy your meal" Jimmy hung up. " I am not a lovesick fool" he said to himself while folding his arms.

"Jimmy" Cindy called upstairs.

"Yeah honeybun" He responded quickly. "Honeybun"? What the hell was he thinking, even he was confused.

Did you just call me honey bun? Cindy asked walking into Jimmy's office room.

"Yeah I don't even know…" He responded awkwardly.

"Okay whatever ,hunkmuffin. She gave him a slight smile almost as confused as he was. "So the chinese place down the street is closed how's Mexican sound?" Jimmy smiled, he knew Mexican was her favorite or at least a close second to French cuisine. " Mexican sounds great."

"Perfect I'll call and order delivery then" Cindy didn't even bother asking what Jimmy wanted she already knew his favorites. Jimmy was truly blessed with the best, the little things matter.

"Hey Cindy" Jimmy called out to his girlfriend who was getting ready to go back downstairs.

"Yeah?"

"I can't wait to spend Christmas in Retroville with you"

Cindy's smile spoke louder than any words could.

 **Present. Friday, December 21. Location: San Diego International Airport. December 21st, Time: 7:30 am PST**

"Was it completely necessary to wake up at five am and come to an Airport that we live ten minutes away from?" A yawning Jimmy asked his girlfriend. He was sleep deprived and hadn't had a drop of coffee at all, bad combination.

"As a matter of fact, yes Jimmy it is. Airports get really busy this time of year, we can't take any chances."

Jimmy could only yawn a response.

"It's not my fault you stayed up watching forensic files all night, not that it isn't a good show" she added.

Jimmy loved her quirkiness, however if he knew they'd be leaving his condo at the early hour of five am. He would of had a different game plan, one involving not staying up watching TV.

San Diego's airport was huge and so modern, they even had palm trees outside. Jimmy and Cindy had made it through security without a now awaited to board their respected flight. One of the many things he loves about Cindy despite getting here a tad bit early for his taste, was that she was well organized. Tickets purchased on time, packing on time, and checking in on time. She was going to make one hell of a lawyer.

Cindy on the other hand despite being organized, was a bit stressed, and for the first time in years it wasn't school related. She loved that fact that she was going home for the Holiday. Being able to see old friends and family. She just didn't want to deal with the bombardment of questions from her mother, non school related mind you. Especially the "Big one" as Cindy likes to call it. Whatever, she'dl deal with it when the time comes. She thought to herself.

How excited are you to be going home? Cindy asked Jimmy.

Jimmy looked up from his phone "I'm excited to see my parents and stuff." She rolled her eyes at his lazy response.

"What about our old classmates and friends?"

"Yeah sure, let's go see Butch and Oleander , really excited to see those guys again" Jimmy was beyond sarcastic with his response. He really didn't keep in touch with anyone from the old days , minus family and his core group. He didn't really care for his old classmates, especially Nick, he despised Nick.

"Not them you doofus, I'm talking about Libby , Sheen and Carl" She looked over to him as if it wasn't obvious what she meant.

" Of course I'm excited to see them, those are our best friends, we've always been a bit dysfunctional, but we compliment each other." The nostalgia was indeed killing him, all of them together back home like old times. Cindy couldn't agree more.

A gate agent begin to speak, no doubt they'd be boarding soon. "Attention, we will now be boarding for flight 34, to Retroville, First class only. A few moments later she spoke again, Business class you may now begin to board. "That's us" Cindy said, getting up. They scanned their tickets before being stopped by a gate agent.

"It's your lucky day, how would you two like sit in first class?" Jimmy and Cindy turned to one another both smirking.

"Well that was super clutch, we're lucky" Cindy plumped down on a leather plane seat. Jimmy nodded in agreement, putting both their carry ons in the overhead bin. Clutch indeed at least now he could try to get some shut eye, despite knowing damn well he hated sleeping on planes. Hopefully the next few hours would go by smoothly.

Just then the planes intercom went on, "Good morning this is your captain speaking, we'll be ready for takeoff in just a few moments, we're looking at smooth conditions throughout this flight. ETA is 12:40 local Retroville time. So if everyone could find their seats. Please enjoy your flight, and thank you for flying with us ,Happy Holidays."

Jimmy took his seat next to Cindy, yawning yet again. "Would you quit yawning, you know that's contagious." Jimmy couldn't help it. Cindy mentioned something about taking a nap however Jimmy just shook his head. "No can do"

"Or I can just slap the yawns away" Cindy grinned, but before she could even think about Jimmy planted a kiss on her, immediately making her forget what she planned on doing.

Cindy blushed "Ugh, you're such a dork."

"Maybe, but I'm your dork"

A few moments later the airplane took off, onward to Retroville. Thanks to numerous trips into space Cindy had grown immune to to her ears popping. She turned , looking around at everyone in pain rubbing their ears. " What a bunch of weaklings". Jimmy chuckled. " It's true" she said. At that moment a flight attendant approached them.

"Would anyone care for a beverage, all drinks are complimentary in first class." Cindy smirked at that.

"I'll have a coffee , two cream and two sugar thank you." The flight attendant handed Jimmy his drink, then asked Cindy what she would like.

"I'll have some wine" she said a bit too innocently. Jimmy looked over and gave her a look. "Are you serious?" it's barely past eight." The attendant handed Cindy her drink and and turned the other way to attend to the other passengers

Cindy took a sip, "mhmm, not bad for airplane wine' she turned over to Jimmy who was just staring at her.

"What are you gawking at?" Jimmy just shook his head, Cindy would never cease to amaze him.

"What do you wanna do for the next few hours" She asked Jimmy. He gave it some thought , he knew he wasn't going to get any sleep at all, plus Cindy was day drinking ,yeah there was definitely no way.

"Forensic files?"

"Deal, but first , excuse me" she called out to the flight attendant. " May I get a refill " She asked holding up her empty plastic cup smiling. This was going to be quite the interesting plane ride.

 **Location : Denver International Airport Time: 9:30 am MST (FIX TIME)**

"WHAT? what do you mean you oversold the flight, how is that even possible?" Sheen roared causing everyone to stare and Libby only to sigh.

"Sir please step aside while I look to reschedule you for a different time" That was the last thing we need , Libby thought She whispered something into Sheens ear that made him step away, Libby proceeded to flip her hair and walk ahead. "Excuse me cutie, this flight is really important to me, if we miss it, It'll make me a sad, sad, girl" She purred into the gate agents ear, who looked ready to faint. Libby's seduction must of worked as the agent began typing away on his computer, finding 2 seats in economy. Sheen and Libby had no choice but to accept, and take their seats until boarding time.

"What kind of voodoo did you use on that guy." Sheen was curious..

"The voodoo of seduction" she smirked. For the next five minutes Sheen kept insisting that she try it on him. "I don't need too you already love me". Sheen wrapped an arm around her, that was very true, he did love her and very much.

"I can't wait to see everyone and be home" Libby exclaimed. The last time she was home was months ago at least.

"Me too, I miss the squad even Cindy, I also heard Nick Dean was in town, Carl told me." He updated Libby.

"Ugh, how do you think Jimmy would react if he saw him?" Sheen only shrugged, he knew for sure Jimmy still hated Nick, but he had no idea how he'd react if he saw him. They would just have to brace for anything.

"It's crazy to see how different Cindy is, she's more forgiving and accepting , like who in their right mind would forgive Nick especially after everthing he did to her." Sheen stated. He was right no one would, but Cindy wasn't a different person ,she was just being the Cindy that's in love with Jimmy.

" She saw the good in him" Libby wasn't really sure on how to respond to her husband. All she knew was that Cindy forgave Nick and that's that.

"Blondie must be blind" Sheen answered back receiving a whack from Libby in return. "Owww, I'm kidding." Libby glared at him.

"We will now begin boarding for flight 35 to Retroville first class and business class only" The gate agent sounded like she smoked one too many packs of cigarettes in her day.

"This lady sounds like Carls mom."

"Economy" The gate agent called.

"That's us come on" Libby grabbed Sheens hand, and walked up to the gate agent.

" Yuck this lady smells like Carls mom too" Sheen spoke a bit too loudly which earned him a scorn from Libby as they proceeded to scan their tickets.

"Sheen if you're going to insult people at least try not to be so loud about it." Sheen could only smile saying something along the lines of "It comes with the package babe."

"Would you stop fidgeting, around and sit still" Libby was growing impatient.

"Why do I have to sit in the damn middle. I hate the middle" Sheen tried to get comfortable but couldn't.

"Maybe because your ticket says so?

"No, your ticket said middle, you just wanted the window seat for yourself"

"It's better this way ,what if I sat next to some creep or pervert in a Santa hat, would you like that?" Sheen could only huff in response , hopefully some babe would take the seat next to him, yeah that'll show her"

"Where the hell is row 36" someone roared , the man made it to Libby and Sheens row, he stood at least six foot six, covered in tattoos,wearing sunglasses, and reeking of smoke, typical biker. Libby could only laugh at the look on Sheen's face.

"The names Buck , looks like we're plane partners today boy" He directed to a terrified Sheen, who turned to Libby.

"Uhh babe, this guy smell a lot more like Carls mom than the gate agent" Libby laughed even harder.

The intercom went on and a groggy annoyed voice spoke, " Good morning , evening, night ,whatever the hell it is. This is your underpaid and sleep deprived captain speaking. We'll be ready for takeoff soon so if everyone could find their damn seat and buckle up, and try to enjoy the flight on this cheapass underpaying….." The intercom cut off.

"Talk about charming"

A few moments later the plane took off.

"I'm so thirsty, oh here comes a flight attendant. How's your boy Buck" Libby asked Sheen who pointed at him, they were an hour into the flight and Buck was fast asleep, snoring, Sheen hoped he'd stay that way the entire flight.

"Would anyone like a beverage?"

"Orange juice please" Libby answered kindly.

"What kind of beer do you-" Before Sheen could finish his sentence Buck awoke gasping for what seemed to be his last breath, scaring half the plane.

"Did someone say beer, whadda y'all have?" Buck turned to the flight attendant, who proceeded to name off all the beers they have which was surprisingly a lot. "We have Texas pale ale…." She said lastly.

"I love Texas pale ale , it reminds me of home" Both Sheen and Buck said in perfect union. They turned to each other in awe. In that moment a friendship was made. The next hour of flight consisted of Sheen and Buck getting to know each other. Buck was apparently a school teacher during the day and a bouncer by night. He told Sheen that if he ever needed protection to call him up. To which Sheen responded by saying if his car ever needed repairs to come to his shop, he'd fix it free of charge.

Libby could only look on smiling, turns out Buck was in town to visit his Uncle Captain Betty. What a small world , Sheen loved Captain Betty. Libby thought to herself, sure Sheen wasn't as smart as Jimmy ,or as generous and caring as Carl, but he had the ability to befriend anyone he wanted to, and that was truly one of a kind.

 **Location Retroville International Airport. Time 12:20 PM**

"Home sweet home" The nostalgia was basically punching Jimmy in the face, he looked over to Cindy, how was she even able to walk, she had to of finished close to 2 bottles of wine at least. " You okay?" he asked.

"Please I didn't even drink that much" Cindy giggled, she was feeling fantastic, despite going through most of the airplanes wine and just waking up from a nap she was perfectly able to function. It was good to be home.

Jimmy laughed to himself. "Carl said to meet us at lot A, closest to the parking lot. Ttext Libby and tell her to meet us at Lot B and we can walk down together"

Cindy pulled phone out "I'm on it chief". She texted libby , who immediately responded. Words couldn't' explain how happy she was too see her best friend.

Libby and Sheen were picking up their luggage when she received a text from Cindy.

"Yo Sheen, Cindy said to meet at Lot B, so we can walk up together and meet up with Carl." checking her phone and responding to her. Sheen was upset he didn't want to say goodbye to his new friend Buck.

"Take care Buck, and say hello to Captain Betty for me"

"Will do, brother, and take good care of your lady she's a keeper" This caused Libby to blush.

"You got it brother!." Sheen and Buck fist bumped

"Rock on" Slowly Buck walked away until his figure disappeared. " I'll never forget you Buck" Sheen stretched his arm out as if he was reaching out to his departing friend.

"Hey Sheen" a familiar voice called. Sheen looked to his left then right unaware of where the voice was coming from "SHEEN!" someone called out again.

"LIBBY!" "CINDY" "JIMMY" All four friends rushed rushed into each other, embracing each other like it was their last.

"Libs I missed you so much" Cindy was finally reunited with her best friend after months of being seperated.

"Cin I missed you too girl...girl you smell like Cabernet"

"Good to see you Jim, I missed you man. Sheen burped on Jimmy during their embrace.

"Likewise Sheen I missed yo….you smell like beer." He sniffed him again, yup, definitely beer.

"Oops" Cindy and Sheen said in union.

Libby and Jimmy embrace " Oh we missed you Jimmy" Libby said with sincerity

"I missed you guys too"

Cindy slapped Sheen's arm " Hey Sheen good to see ya" Cindy could feel the effect of the alcohol now.

"Wish I could say the same about" Sheen had mumbled hoping she wouldn't hear.

However she did. "Speak up"

"Nothing good to see you too" Cindy was so small compared to Sheens six foot one frame, but her intimidation and attitude could make even the biggest of men tremble.

The group made their way towards lot A where Carl was supposedly at discussing how their flights went.

"I made a friend but we got bumped down to economy"

"You're always making friends , but really? we got bumped up to first" Cindy responded.

"Don't be jealous." Sheen fired back, earning an eyeroll.

"I guess the only thing our flights had in common was that both our significant other got trashed" Libby turned to Jimmy. While Cindy and Sheen could only laugh.

Carl had told Jimmy that he'd be holding up airport pickup signs , but there was a rush of people around them making it hard to see. "It might be hard to find him, look for signs" Jimmy ordered the group.

"How hard can it be? Just look for a six foot ,slightly chubby as he likes to call himself, red haired guy" Sheen gave his input.

Libby squinted her eyes "I think I see him, yeah he's definitely holding something alright."

"What the hell does that say?" Cindy asked

One by one each friend read their respected pickup sign.

"Jimmy "The Brain" Neutron" Jimmy stated confidently.

"Cindy " Loudmouth" Vortex" she said offended.

"Libby "The Fuuuuunk" Folfax, she sang.

"Sheen "Loco" Estevez, he said using his accent.

The gang walked up to Carl greeting him.

" Cool signs Carl" Jimmy gave him a high five

" I am not a loudmouth," Cindy said a bit too loud in Carls ear causing passing people too look by.

"Oww Cindy you're going to give me an ear ache, oooh you smell like wine " Carl began sniffing her.

"Good you deserve it, and yes, yes I do" Cindy added proudly.

" Hey Carl , may the funk always be with you" Libby was more than amused.

"I'm only Loco for Libby so your sign is half right" Sheen gave Libby a quick wink. " It also feels great to be together again, GROUP HUG" Sheen shouted pulling everyone in. Normally Cindy would pass however this time was different. She'll let it slide, these guys were basically her best friends too.

"Come on let's get your bags in the SUV" pulling away from the hug and leading them to his car. " You guys must be exhausted." The gang put their bags in Carls car and were off.

"How was everyone's flight?" Carl asked.

"Great" They all said in union. Carl was happy that both pairs arrived at the same time, he wasn't great with number and would've definitely messed up the pick up hours if they didn't. No doubt it was the girls great planning, however he was grateful for all of them.

"By the way Carl, is this a new car?" Jimmy asked his best friend.

"Oh yeah baby, I call her bertha" He responded , rubbing his steering wheel with love. " Oh yeah Cindy" Cindy looked up ahead to Carl. "Before I forget, I was at Retro-Mart yesterday picking up cookies to bake. I overheard your mom say something about a "big move" and "Cindy". Those were the only words he had heard. "Just wanted to give you a heads up."

"Thanks Carl." Cindy was beyond confused, what could her mother of been talking about? Her interest grew.

"What she talking about" Libby asked

Cindy shrugged in response "No Idea, guess I'll find out soon though." Jimmy just brushed it off , probably nothing of importance he thought to himself.

Carl turned up the radio it was on the Christmas channel " Jingle bells jingle bells, jingle bell rock, jingle bells swing , and jingle bells ring, snowing and- " The music was abruptly stopped by Jimmy.

"Hey" Sheen cried out " Where's your Christmas spirit?"

Jimmy turned from his passenger seat to face Sheen , Libby and Cindy. " Bah humbug." before slowly turning back around to look at the road.

Sheen was disappointed " You think Cindy would be the grinch , but noooo"

"I happen to love Christmas, fyi" Cindy replied slightly annoyed she was sitting next to Sheen.

"I do too " Libby added.

"Same" Carl was the last to speak.

"Then it's settled then, we listen to CHRISTMAS MUSIC." Sheen reached over from his middle seat and turned the radio on max volume. " What a bright time, it's the right time, to rock the night away, the gang started singing and humming along. Except for Jimmy who looked back at Cindy watching her sing along, he smiled to himself and joined in. "That's the jingle bell, that's the jingle bell , that's the jingle bell rockkkkk!" They sounded terrible, but it was fun.

Carl had made it to their neighborhood parking at Jimmy's house. " Are you two sure you don't wanna come eat with us?" He asked Jimmy and Cindy who were taking their luggage out from his SUV. "This new buffet has all you can eat mini weenies!" he added in a last ditch attempt.

"Sorry Carl, I'm going to stay in with the parents tonight and catch up"

"Ditto, I know better than to miss out on mothers dinners" Cindy cringed remembering the last time she ditched dinner.

"Suit yourselves then!" Carl put his car in reverse and began to pull out slowly, driving cautiously was his style.

"Bye Cindy! Libby spoke up. "I'll text you girl. " She waved as Carl drove away.

Jimmy walked up to Cindy "I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked his girlfriend.

Cindy got on her tippy toes and gave him a quick kiss "Only if you're lucky" Cindy then headed off into her home across the street. Jimmy watched her until she entered her home. " I sure am lucky" he whispered to himself.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home" Jimmy entered his home everything was completely dark and silent, he wandered around cautiously.

" Welcome HOME JIMBO" Hugh Neutron appeared from out of nowhere

"AHH dad" Jimmy nearly had a heart attack, what the hell was his father thinking.

"Whoops, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you" Hugh pulled in Jimmy for a hug which hehesitantly accepted.

" Welcome home."

"Thanks, where's mom? and why is it dark and silent in here like a horror movie? Jimmy was beyond confused.

"Your mother went to the store about an hour ago, and I am currently meditating" Hugh gave Jimmy his best pose.

Jimmy didn't even want to ask why, instead he took off to his room upstairs yawning again, yup he was definitely sleep deprived. " Hey dad, when mom gets home tell her to come to my room, and please turn on a light before someone breaks a bone"

"Will do Jimbo" Hugh returned back to his meditation.

Jimmys room had gone through many changes over the years, gone were all the toys, his inventions however were moved to his new lab in California. His bed remained the same, it was super comfortable, why the hell would he get rid of it? He sat on his bed eventually laying down and closing his eyes falling asleep.

"Knock knock" Jimmy awoke hearing a fvoice at his door. "Jimmy can I come in?" It was his mother oh was he glad to see her again.

Judy walked in and immediately embraced her son, "How was the flight and how's Cindy?" she asked.

He laughed "Well your son Jimmy is fine, as for Cindy she's great ,she got drunk on the flight and took a nap so that's how the flight went"

" Something about that girl that I love, she has such fire and passion in her, and we share the same love for wine. Is she joining us for dinner tonight?"

Jimmy smiled at his mother's comment. " No she isn't unfortunately. Her mom made dinner tonight for her so she's staying in" There was a slight disappointed tone in Jimmys voice

I love her mom, I'm glad we're here together"

"Well honey if you really did love her then why haven't you put a ring on it? She responded quickly.

Jimmy stared at his mother for a second almost shocked by her vocabulary.

"Mom I hardly think…CRASH" Jimmy started up before a loud noise outside interrupted their conversation. " That must me Goddard" he said to his mother

"Goddard what did I tell you about going into top speed mode" He scolded his mechanic canine, his parents in tow. " Bark bark" was all Goddard had to say for himself.

"Where was he?" Judy asked wondering why she hadn't seen Goddard when she arrived home earlier.

"Back in California , waiting on my last invention aka gift."

"Is it for me!" Hugh asked half excited. Jimmy just nodded his head "no, sorry."

"DING" "Dinner is ready" Judy walked back into the house. " Oooo I hope it's pie" Hugh followed her in.

"Did you bring what I asked for boy"

"Bark bark" Goddard handed him a small black box. Jimmy proceeded to take it out , and raise the gift under the light. " I hope she likes it boy, I really do. Jimmy smiled and headed back into his house, goddard following closely behind.

* * *

"Hello" Cindy called out walking into her house, the TV was on but no one in sight. She missed the old days where she'd come home from school and be greeted by a bunch of wet kisses from Humphrey, he sadly passed away a few years ago.

"Hellooooo" She called again, "what the hell is going on" her parents knew she was coming home at this hour.

"Hey princess" Cindy jumped from being sneaked up on.

"Jesus Christ dad, you're lucky I didn't kick your head off" Cindy said. trying to regain her composure.

"That would have made for an interesting present" Mr. Vortex pulled his daughter in for a hug. " I missed you honey" Cindy embraced him back happily.

"I missed you too dad" Cindy looked up to her father.

"Judging by how much you reek of alcohol, I'd say you had a pretty good flight " Mr. Vortex said high fiving his daughter. Cindy loved her dad he was also so carefree and understanding with her.

"Where's mom" Cindy had to ask.

"Upstairs on the phone with , no idea what for though" Cindy nodded

"Okay , well I'm going to go upstairs and sleep off this buzz before dinner, you know how mom gets" Her dad nodded in approval.

"Oh boy do I, there's also a game on tonight, let's say we watch it together?" Cindy nodded her head in approval smiling at her dad. She headed on upstairs as silently as she could trying her best to avoid her mother.

"CYNTHIA" her mothers voice roared. Damn it, so close yet so far. Well at least now she could deal with her mother sooner rather than later. Cindy opened the door to her mothers bedroom revealing Mrs. Vortex.

"Cindy darling how are you" Mrs. Vortex had just hung up the phone, but still had it up to her ear.

Cindy looked up, " I'm great just a bit sleepy from the flight"

"Oh darling , sleep is for the weak" Mrs. Vortex said without a doubt in her mind. Cindy was still feeling a bit tipsy, "This lady is crazy" she thought to herself. Of course Cindy would never say that to her mother, or would she?

"Cynthia!" her mother called, knocking Cindy out of her trance like state. " What's the matter with you? And why am I getting the essence of cheap wine?" She said sniffing the air.

"Oh, that I can explain-" Cindy started up, but was hushed by her mother.

"No need, just freshen up for dinner I made your Holiday favorite, Liver and onions" she spoke as if it were a fact.

" Eww that sounds disgust…" Her mother gave her a glare. " Absolutely yummy" she quickly corrected herself.

"Indeed , now excuse yourself, I have to make another phone call, oh and welcome home" Cindy exited her mothers room, and entered her own , boy was she glad that was over. Cindy plumped down on her bed. Her room had stayed the same for the most part, same pink walls, just with more modern technology and band posters. She loved being home, so many adventures and memories.

"This house is where it all started" she said to herself , he phone lit up, text from Jimmy.

"Sheen wants to go out for drinks tomorrow, you in?" Winky emoji" she read and responded. "Ohhh you bet I am." Cindy laid her phone down on her drawer and got up searching for something in her closet.

"Come on, where is it " she questioned until she came upon a pink and white shoe box. " Here it is" Cindy smiled and opened it up finding her diary and a small black ring box. She opened it and upon seeing it her heart immediately warmed up.

It was the pearl Jimmy had given to her more than a decade ago, she kept it in Retroville at all times. The reason being is because home is where the heart is ,and her heart consisted of the pearl, Retroville and Jimmy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Saturday. December 22nd**

Cindy was applying the last of her eyeliner when her phone lit up. She looked down, text from Libby saying they'll be over at Jimmys to pick them up in fifteen minutes. "Perfect" she responded. Cindy was beyond excited , she rarely got to go out during the school year. She preferred to stay focused and on task. That however didn't mean she didn't know how to party. No, far from it.

"Cynthia come down here, we have some news to share with you" Her mother called out from downstairs. Cindy sighed, what could she possibly want. "Coming."

She walked downstairs heading into the dining room, after hearing her father call for her. Both parents talking to her, this sure took her back to the days where she'd get grounded for sneaking out to Libbys

House. She found both her parents sitting around the dining room table.

"Take a seat princess, we have some news to share with you" Her father spoke first. Cindy instantly got nervous.

"Am I being scolded or something what the hell?" Cindy questioned. She had to head over to Jimmys soon, hopefully this wouldn't take too long.

"Language Cynthia" scolded her.

"Listen princess, your mother and I have been thinking long and hard about this, and we decided to-" started up only to be interrupted by his wife.

"We're selling the house and moving to Florida, we have a buyer that's very interested" This had to be some sick joke or something, Cindy thought. No way would they do that especially without even bringing it up to her.

"You guys are kidding right?" "Right!" She asked again. But by the look on their faces, they weren't. "This was definitely your idea" she pointed towards her mother " You've always been a selfish lady!"

"Cindy don't speak to your mother that way, show some respect" Her father was stern, he rarely got like that.

But Cindy wasn't backing down. " Why should I? You're only selling the house I grew up in without even caring about how I would feel about it" Cindy could feel her anger grow, but she kept her composure.

"You need to understand that we're not getting any younger, it's time for a new chapter in your mother and my life, we moved here to for you." Cindy looked up, facing her father. He continued "To raise you and look at how well that worked for us, we're sorry Cindy". Mr. Vortex was wasn't angry , but still stern with his voice.

"We owe it to ourselves" Mrs. Vortex added. Cindy turned her back to her parents not knowing how to feel, angry, sad?

Cindy knew there was no point in continuin to argue. she turned, facing her parents again. "Fine at the end of the day you'll do whatever you want." She made it to the front door opening it " I'll be out late, so don't fucking wait up" slamming the door in her exit.

For some odd reason , Mr and Mrs. Vortex knew deep down that Cindy understood their decision.

How could her parents do this to her? Not mentioning a thing to her, granted she was all the way in California but phones do exist. "Whatever I'm not going to let this ruin my night" Cindy walked over to the Neutron residence knocking on the door. She was greeted by Judy Neutron.

"Cindy sweetheart , come on in. So good to see you" Judy pulled Cindy into a hug.

" Thanks Mrs.N , good to see you too, where's Mr.N? Cindy asked pulling away from the hug. She was genuinely curious. He was really entertaining , she had grown to enjoy his company.

Mrs Neutron sighed, " Oh there's another duck expo going on in the area, can I get you a glass of wine?" Cindy smirked no hesitation in her voice. " I would love one."

"Jimmy sure did get himself a keeper, I'll be right back." Judy stood up and headed towards the kitchen. Cindy loved Judy, she we was so caring and motherly, and they had the same passion for wine, big plus.

Jimmy made his way downstairs giving Cindy who was lost in thought a quick kiss.

"Wow I didn't even hear you come down."

"Yeah you looked lost in thought. Something on your mind?" He asked

"Nope ,nothing at all" Cindy hated lying to Jimmy, but she knew he knew something was up. She also didn't want to bring the mood down. He'd probably bring it up at some point anyways. Judy soon came back into the living room, carrying two glasses and an opened bottle of wine.

"Oh Jimmy, would you like a glass?" His mother asked while handing Cindy her glass. Jimmy just put his hands up.

"I'll save my imbibing for the bars" He looked over to Cindy " Starting off early I see."

"Can't decline a good glass of wine, ya know?"

"Cheers to that" Judy clanked her glass with Cindys. Jimmy could only shake his head enjoying the scene before him, he took out his phone checking it.

Looking over to his girlfriend "Sheens here"

Cindy instantly downed her drink and got up " I can't wait for Christmas dinner Mrs. N"

"Of course, this will definitely be a holiday to remember" Cindy couldn't agree more. Hugging Mrs. Neutron they said their goodbyes, Jimmy let her know they'd be out late most likely. They exited his house and got into Sheens car, quickly greeted by Carl and Libby.

"Hey guys, what's up" Libby asked looking back at her friends.

Cindy spoke up first " Not much,how about you guys, and why does Sheen look pissed?" she questioned.

"Oh , Sheens just mad cause he's DD" Libby knew it was Sheens idea to go out. However last time he got drunk Libby had to go into town at 3am to pick him up, he owed her and Sheen had to oblige.

"I'm still going to get trashed" Sheen murmured lowly.

"What?" Libby questioned

What?" Sheen replied quickly

"You ready Carl" Jimmy asked his friend that was currently sitting beside Cindy.

Carl hadn't drank in awhile ,he was too busy saving the animals to do so "I'm a lightweight" he replied honestly.

Cindy smirked " Don't worry Carl I'm sure you could still out drink Jimmy here" pointing to her boyfriend. Everyone started laughing.

oh ha ha, very funny" Jimmy rolled his eyes

"How about you Cindy?" Libby asked

Cindy was having quite the day " Pardon my french, but I wanna get fucked up" and it's true.

Sheen immediately got hyped up after hearing that. " THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT BLONDIE" Sheen punched the glove box of his car and out came out a bottle of Vodka, he grabbed it and tossed it to Cindy. Losing sight of the road for a second.

"SHEEN" Sheen immediately swerved back onto the road, no harm no foul.

"You keep vodka in your car? Carl asked ,a bit worried.

Sheen looked around nervously. "Only for special occasions, and this is my dads car." Libby could only roll her eyes, meanwhile Cindy had opened up the bottle of a quick swig not even wincing in the slightest. Jimmy observed her, this was going to be one hell of a night.

"We're here" Sheen said parking on the curb of a bar.

Jimmy looked skeptical " 509 Tequila ?" Apparently Libby and Cindy had been here before, stating they love margaritas and claiming that tequila was cheaper here. He shrugged and walked over to Sheen.

"Don't forget to put quarters in the parking meter, Sheen"

"Way ahead of you Jim" Sheen apparently had already completed the task.

The bar look old fashioned it was basically a small house,with the entrance to the right. Inside tall tables all around, with stools around them and a huge bar at the back. This was a tequila bar, so it was obviously Mexican themed, bright colorful paintings and drawings, an overall vibrant setting with a touch of Holiday decorations. Sheen definitely did a good job picking this place.

The gang approached the bar and sat down, ordering their respected drinks. Margaritas for the ladies and Carl and a beer for Sheen and Jimmy.

Jimmy turned to his hyper friend "Only one Sheen"

Sheen took a sip of his beer. "Don't worry Jimmy just one and done , I promise." Jimmy highly doubted that but continued on. The gang continued drinking at a steady rate for the next hour, Sheen had drank another beer while Jimmy was in the restroom, everything was going smoothly or so, he thought.

Cindy spoke up after her third drink. " Who's up for some shots?" She turned to her friends.

"Girl yes"

"I'm game" Sheen responded which earned him a look from Jimmy. Cindy then looked over to Jimmy tilting her head as if asking him a question.

"Yeah , sure why not" Jimmy wasn't hesitant with his answer which earned a smile from Cindy.

Cindy turned to the bartender " Can we get five shots of tequila, Patron please" she politely asked. The bartender nodded his head and turned around grabbing 5 shots glasses and the bottle, he began to pour.

Carl spoke up " I don't know about this guys, one margarita is usually my limit"

Libby responded "You'll be fine Carl, what's the worse that can happen? Let's celebrate." This was peer pressure at its finest , poor Carl. The bartender had turned around placing their shots accompanied by a salt shaker and a lime wedges, right in front of the group. Everyone knew how to drink tequila.

They each licked and placed salt between their thumb and pointer finger.

"1.2.3 " Salt, Shot, Lime." Everyone downed their drink and winced except for Cindy and Sheen, they were born to do this.

" Blah" Jimmy wasn't the biggest fan of tequila he considered himself a whiskey man. Libby however returned to her regular state after a few seconds while Carl just sat in pain, before going to the bathroom accompanied by Sheen.

"Well, well, this brings back a lot of memories" a familiar voice spoke. Jimmy could recognize it anywhere he turned around coming face to face with Nick Dean.

Nick made himself at home which was coincidentally next to Cindy, joining them at the bar but not sitting down. He ordered a drink.

Cindy was the first to speak "Hey Nick, it's been awhile how are you? and what are you doing at a tequila bar?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah it has been" he said fixing his hair " I've been good how about you all? And I could ask you guys the same thing what are you all doing here?" Nick was well aware they all left town years ago.

Libby responded, trying to keep everything at peace. She knew Cindy had forgiven Nick, but Jimmy hadn't who knows what could happen " We're just celebrating our return to Retroville and what not"

Nick took a sip from his drink. "Oh I see now, good to see you, I know Carls in town but where's Shine? aren't you two married or something?" Jimmy could only roll his eyes, he knew this great night wouldn't last.

"We are, he just went to the bathroom, he'll be right back" Libby added

Nick nodded he then turned to Jimmy. "Good to see you Neutron, I haven't seen you in years, back for the Holidays it seems."

"Yup" Was all Jimmy could say, as it it wasn't obvious why he was home.

Nick downed the rest of his drink in one gulp " Well, I won't take up anymore of your time" He said standing up from his stool.

"You should stay and catch up I haven't see you in awhile" Cindy asked warmly, she had no problem with Nick at all, he was her friend and only that.

Nick grinned " I can't I gotta go pick someone up." Jimmy's face lit up, finally he'd be gone, Nick however continued "but there is a huge new night club downtown, you all should come. They're having Christmas specials on drinks all night ,it'll definitely be wild. He smiled at the trio before taking his leave.

"No" was all Jimmy said. In that moment Carl and Sheen returned.

No what? Carl asked taking his seat next to Libby. Jimmy quickly explained the situation to both guys.

Sheen spoke up first "Nick was here?, and he invited us to a club, I'm in" Libby and Cindy nodded in agreement. Jimmy turned to Carl who instantly got nervous.

"Uh uhh uhh, I'll go where the crowd goes"

"Some best friend you are" Jimmy slumped down. Before speaking again " I thought we just came out for a few drinks, now we're going to associate with someone that probably cries when he can't find his hair gel.

"Yeah" "Basically" "Yeah" everyone kept it short and to the point. Jimmy threw his hands into the air, defeated he called for the bartender he needed to be drunk to deal with all of this.

"SHOTS" Sheen shouted. The next hour consisted of heavy drinking, Sheen gave up trying to sneak drinks around Jimmy. Instead he chose to just drink them in front of him who knows how much he drank. Cindy had the highest tolerance of them all being able to finish two more shots and two more margaritas. Libby was only 1 margarita behind Cindy, while Jimmy was 2 shots and 4 beers gone. While Carl was 2 margaritas and 2 shots deep, still looking fine. The perfect pregame.

Libby finished up the last of her margarita before speaking to the group " We should head over to that Night Club Nick was talking about" Jimmy had hoped they would of forgotten about that during the past heavy hour of drinking, damn.

"Can't we discuss this some more" Jimmy tried one more time.

However Cindy spoke up "No discussing, I've had a bad day, so could you please be the best boyfriend ever and just come with is" Cindy begged, giving her boyfriend her signature puppy dog eyes.

Jimmy quickly tried to turn away from her but it was too late, it was almost like Cindys eyes were sucking him in. " Stop that" he demanded. " You know your eyes are my weakness" Jimmy finally gave in.

"So is that a yes?" She asked Jimmy all giddy with joy.

Jimmy sighed "It's a yes" Cindy quickly kissed his cheek and thanked him. " But if that Night Club is lame, we're out of there."

"Coming from the guy who watches Science is fun infomercials , I think I'll pass on taking your word on what's lame or not" Libby retorted, causing laughter amongst the group.

"She's right Jim, anything can be lame if you make it lame, just like anything can be fun if you make it fun" Sheen added taking the last sip of his beer.

"Aren't you supposed to be DD you're going through beers like purple flurp" Carl questioned his friend who didn't know how to respond.

" Speaking of DD" He looked over at Sheen who smile at him then to Cindy. " How far is this Nightclub?" using air quotes.

Cindy brought out her phone." Hold on let me ask siri. How far is Retroville Rooftop lounge?"

"I hate that thing, it always calls me Shine"

Cindy waited for the response. " Only a ten minute walk from here, who's up for some walking?" Everyone agreed, except for Carl who felt ten minutes was far too much. It was a cool 60 degrees outside, it would get colder as the night went on but for now it was decent walking weather.

"Lets ROLL" Sheen and the rest of the gang stood up and exited 509 Tequila bar.

"Sheen are you sure you want to leave your car here? It could get towed or fined if the parking meter expires" Jimmy was a bit worried.

" Ohhh they're just being dramatic, it'll be fine" Sheen tried to assure his friend. Whatever, Jimmy thought catching up to the group , as they headed up to the Retroville Rooftop lounge.

The group arrived ten minutes later, this must be the place, the club sat at the top of the building, they'd have to walk up a fair amount of stairs, much to Carls dismay.

"I'm so glad Retroville has decent weather, imagine walking down here in Colorado Christmas weather" Libby turned to her husband who didn't seem fazed by it.

He huffed, " It's not like it matters, the booze inside of us would keep us warm anway" Sheen was feeling pretty tipsy.

Carl turned to Sheen "You sound like a frat boy"

"He sounds like an idiot" Cindy added

" Leave my idiot frat boy alone" Libby grabbed onto Sheens arm caressing it. By the end of the night there would be no way Sheen would be able to drive home, they'd have to find a ride home, Jimmy would have to figure something out.

* * *

"This is the entrance guys, do you think they have a cover?" Libby asked noticing the bouncer, as they finally reached the top of the stairs.

Jimmy shook his head "Probably not, if what Nick said is true and they do have Holiday drinks for sale, then they most likely wouldn't have a cover it would discourage people from wanting to spend more money." At least until they were drunk and careless enough to spend more.

The gang each showed the bouncer their respected ID, the bouncer made a joke about how Jimmy didn't look five foot nine, which insulted Jimmy. Who fired back that he was at least five foot ten with shoes on.

Once in the club the gang took in their surroundings. A small bar to the left of them, the main bar to the right. LED lit up decorations, and plenty of wall music systems. One huge dance floor in the center of the room with booths around it. This place was definitely cool, but Jimmy would never admit it.

"Wow , this is way better than any Club in Denver, and the atmosphere feels great"

" It smells like cigarettes and cheap tequila" Jimmy however was definitely impressed ,he rarely went out to nightclubs, but the ones he did go to, didn't look like this.

"Whoops sorry" A random clubgoer accidently bumped into Cindy, taking in her appearance and instantly liking what he was seeing." Damn blondie, looking fine lemme buy you a drink" he slurred. Cindy just shook her head no. Jimmy knew damn well people hit on Cindy, she was beautiful, obviously. However this time something inside of Jimmy "probably the booze" caused him to get annoyed and speak up.

Jimmy got between Cindy and the clubgoer "Hey dumbass , she has a boyfriend" pointing to himself. Even Cindy was shocked at Jimmys sudden change in tone, she liked it.

"Look dude I don't want any trouble" He was at least half drunk, he managed to look past Jimmy and focus his eyes on Cindy. " Let me know what your answer is later" winking, he took off after that into the sea of people on the dance floor.

"Douchebag" was all Libby could muster out.

Cindy didn't look shocked at all " Typical frat boy"

"Come on" Carl joined in. " Lets go get a booth."

An hour had passed still no sign of Nick, maybe we'd be in the clear Jimmy thought to himself. After every drink the gangs self confidence continued to go up. Accompanied by a slight dizziness they were having a great time, bringing up story after story of their past drunken adventures.

"Remember that one time you peed yourself at that bar down in Florida , Sheen" Carl asked cracking up, Libby and Cindy hadn't heard this story before as they laughed along, wanting to hear more.

Sheen tried to defend himself " That wasn't my fault someone gave me a laxative" he yelled out, completely making up the story.

"Pretty sure those make you shit not pee, genius" Cindy added, laughing even harder.

"Aww my baby" Libby joked in " Don't worry Sheen, no drunk story will ever top Cindy's." Libby was trying to contain her laughter, she finally continued. " The first time Cindy came to New York City to visit me she got super drunk and went around the city yelling that she was the statue of liberty, and doing the pose to everyone that would stop and listen to her."

Cindy had forgot about that, she had to admit that was super embarrassing. She was lucky she wasn't arrested , NYPD is no joke. She laughed nonetheless finishing her second long island iced tea.

" Wow Cindy ,you're going through those like it's nothing" Carl complimented.

"Thanks Carl, I consider it to be one of my specialties" Each drink made her more talkative than usual her cheeks grew pinker in color. Cindy was definitely having a great time. " Can we get some shots over here" she called to a bartender that completely ignored her.

Jimmy was also beginning to feel himself, he could definitely drink some more, and he knew Cindy was a pretty good drinker but he was worried she might overdo it now.

" Hey Cin, don't you think you should take it easy now? You've drank a lot." Cindy could tell Jimmy was worried, but she knew her body and also when to stop, she could definitely keep going.

" I'm fine Jimmy, really" she smiled up to her boyfriend giving him reassurance. In that moment the person Jimmy wanted to least see showed up.

"Sup guys you made it, hey Shine , what's up Wheezer" Nick appeared out of nowhere, fist bumping Carl and Sheen.

"Not much Sheen and I are gonna head up to the bar and get some shots for the table, it's really busy. You fine with tequila?" Carl asked Nick just who nodded a yes.

Sheen and Carl went up to the bar, surrounded by flocks of people, the area was super packed and all the servers were running around like headless chickens. No way they were getting any service just sitting down.

Nick made himself comfortable in the groups circular booth. "Brittney went to the ladies room, she'll be over when she's she's done."

"Did you say Brittney?" Libby asked excitedly. " I haven't see her in years, omg are you guys a thing?" Libby couldn't control her excitement same with Cindy.

Nick nodded his head. " We sure are ,we've been dating for about two years now"

" Aww that's so cute, congrats I always knew you and Brittany would be a thing" Cindy was genuinely happy for Nick. Causing an eye roll from Jimmy that didn't go unnoticed by Nick.

" Thanks Cindy , that means a lot coming from you" Nick replied, lifting up his head trying to spot his girlfriend. "Hey actually here she comes" he gestured to his girlfriend.

Brittany hadn't changed much, gone were her two pigtails though .Instead she wore her hair down and straight. "Hey guys wow, Nick told me you all might be here. It's been so long Cindy, Libby how are you gals? Brittany asked her old friends.

"Omg Brittany sit down we need to catch up" Libby couldn't hold in her excitement.

"Yeah babe take a seat" Nick got out of his seat to allow Brittany to scootch in, giving her slight kiss as soon as she got in. Jimmy was irritated, once a womanizer always a womanizer ,he thought to himself.

"Carl and Shine went up to get drinks, they're getting your favorite , tequila" Nick informed his girlfriend, who smiled back at him.

"So Brit what's new? Last I heard you went to school for hospitality, how did that go?" Cindy was curious as to what her old friend had been up to.

Brittany smiled "Sure did, I went to school is Dallas, I'm an event planner now. I came back to Retroville two years ago to help take care of my grandma"

"Is that how you met Nick? Libby asked ,being a bit nosey but not caring in the slightest.

"Actually yeah, he helped comfort me during some tough family times, he's my rock" She added. Libby and Cindy just awwww in response earning a smile from Nick.

Jimmy could gag if he wanted to and maybe he would , there was no way he could make it through this.

A few minutes later Sheen and Carl returned with a bottle of alcohol in tow, this confused Jimmy.

Sheen spoke up first "Hey squad we're back, the bartender kept ignoring me so I just made myself at home and grabbed this bottle" Jimmy inspected the bottle in his friends hand.

"Sheen that's a two hundred plus dollar bottle" he informed him, rather nervously.

Carl looked guilty, " I tried to stop him but they had mini pretzels and chips up there so I got distracte….is that Brittany? Carl noticed the blonde sitting next to Nick.

Sheen looked over. " Hey chica long time no see" he waved.

"Good to see you guys, wow five years and you two are still the same funny guys"

Cindy reached over Jimmy and snagged the bottle out of Sheens hands " Well we can't waste good tequila" Cindy tried to open the bottle but was stopped by her boyfriend.

"Cindy that would stealing" He scolded her until Sheen spoke up, taking back his stolen bottle from Jimmy.

"Nonsense, think of it more along the lines of borrowing" Jimmy couldn't understand Sheens logic

"Yeah Neutron, don't be such a party pooper. Nick chimed in.

Jimmy sighed " Fine, pour me a drink".

"That's the spirit Jimmy" Libby responded smiling.

A half hour and full bottle later Jimmy could feel himself becoming heavier yet happier, but he had the urge to drink more. Jeez he was spending way too much time with Cindy. He laughed out loud at his one joke causing Cindy to just stare at him for a moment.

"Wow , you people are alcoholics" Nick informed the group as if they didn't already know.

"If you can't keep up Nick you're more than welcomed to leave" Jimmy clapped back, earning a laugh from Nick himself.

"I feel like dancing" Cindy began moving he shoulders to the beat of the music, letting her hair flow.

"Oooo girl you ready my mind, you coming Brittany?" Libby asked, as she grabbed ahold of Cindy.

"Go ahead babe,I'll catch up with these guys" Nick told Brittany, who gave him a quick kiss, before taking off with both girls. " Hey dudes" He called to Sheen and Carl who turned to him. " Mind giving Neutron and I a minute alone? He asked politely.

Sheen immediately turned to Jimmy , giving him a cautious look. Jimmy only nodded saying it was fine. Carl and Sheen stood up and headed to the bar.

Nick turned to Jimmy. "I think it's time we had a little chat" getting serious.

"What the hell do you possibly want to converse about" Jimmy was being a jerk and he knew it, but he didn't care.

Nick responded " We'll we could start with you giving me the evil eye all night"

Jimmy rolled his eyes " How about we start with this, you ruined two years of Cindys High School life, cheated on her multiple times with Betty and you dumped her at Homecoming" Jimmy brought up all of Nicks past indiscretions towards Cindy.

"Alright alright, I was a POS back in High school" he admitted.

"Still are" Jimmy replied.

"Look Neutron I'm trying to civil here, just hear me out , and when I'm done, you'll never have to see me again." Nick tried to keep his cool which he did. Jimmy only nodded giving him the heads up to proceed.

Nick started up " I know I was pure trash to Cindy, but you hated me before Cindy and I were even a thing, for you to sit there and say that's the reason why you dislike me is bullshit and you know it. I never had a problem with you."

Sheen and Carl were observing from the bar they could see how intense their conversation was getting.

"Should we get in there" Carl asked Sheen, who shook his head.

" No ,let them talk it out some more" Sheen replied, continuing to look on.

That was always one question Jimmy thought about, why did he hate Nick? But he knew all along, it was jealousy. Even Jimmy was dumbfounded on how to answer back, and Nick noticed this.

"See you're just using what I did to Cindy to justify some issue you have with me"

Jimmy tensed up " Don't try to mellow out what you did to Cindy to make yourself feel better about our issues."

Nick frowned , before continuing slowly. "I'm not and I'll always carry that burden with me forever , Cindy is one of a kind, I didn't deserve her. Now tell me why you hate me" he looked sincere.

"Fine, I'll tell you why, I was jealous. Jimmy responded. Nick looked puzzled. " There you have it ,let me elaborate. The way you walked down the hall making every girl swoon for you, to those Friday night parties at your house after football games. Finally and most importantly for taking the love of my life away for two years, which was actually , really my fault." Jimmy realized after saying all that how petty his reasonings really were.

What do you think they're talking about? Libby asked Cindy still dancing to the beat of the club music. Cindy looked over at the booth where Jimmy and Nick were sitting at together.

"Oh no,whatever it is ,it probably isn't good."Cindy was still dancing but the look of panic crossed her face.

Brittany noticed this. "It's okay Cindy , Nick has been wanting to talk to him for a long time, Jimmy is reasonable let them talk" Cindy felt relief after hearing that, if Nick wanted to talk to Jimmy than it must be important. Dancing up again Cindy began to lose herself to the music, drawing the attention of some unwanted people.

As loud as the music was Nick heard everything , just nodding his head. " Wow Jimmy, I would call you petty, but then I'd be a hypocrite. Jimmy looked at him confused.

Nick continued " Like I said I never had a problem with you, but even though I had all those things, I would have traded them all in a heartbeat for what you had."

Jimmy still looked confused " What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Neutron, I was a C-level student, meanwhile you're over here getting scholarships from your dream schools, your best friends are the most loyal people I've ever seen, and more importantly you were just a good person, while I was a scumbag, just using girls left to right.

Jimmy never would have seen this coming, both he and Nick were jealous of each other?

Nick added on " Nobody is perfect, I've learned from my mistakes, and while I know I probably won't get forgiveness from you" Nick began to get up but continued. " but if Cindy one of the most unforgiving people on the planet managed to forgive me, then why can't you?

Jimmy had a serious expression on his face he didn't know what to say, he had never seen Nick like this.

" I'm sorry Jimmy, but you need to know. I'm not the villain to your story" Nick slid out the both , beginning to leave, before being stopped by Jimmy.

" Look Nick, if anyone needs to apologize it's me, now while I'm not jealous of you know. I realized that I did use your treatment of Cindy to fuel the dislike that I had for you. So petty and dumb when you think about. Jimmy responded, he was truly disappointed in himself, he was better than that. Only just now realizing it.

Nick sat back down. " I guess we're both petty idiots." Nick laughed, while Jimmy agreed. " Let's just shake hands, and end this. Whatever petty issue we had with each other." Nick extended his hand out to Jimmy who smiled, and immediately shook it, thus effectively ending any issue they had with one another.

"About time those two got along" Carl said, looking up from his phone.

"Yeah talk about two drama queens, you wanna head back over now?" Sheen questioned.

Carl hid his phone " Hmm? Oh uhm, no not yet" he answered looking suspicious.

"Carl are you drunk texting Elke again?" Sheen was annoyed.

"NOOOOO, yes" Carl was at least being honest, all Sheen could do was sigh.

Nick and Jimmy were sharing a beer, probably the last of the night, the club was closing pretty soon anyway. After what felt like hours of conversation between Nick and Jimmy, was actually thirty minutes. They caught up with each other, Nick began to explain how he gives singing lessons to people, to which Jimmy could only laugh at.

"Don't act so surprised Neutron, I remember those stupid twonkie things attacked me after I sang em a lullaby" Nick said, which only made Jimmy laugh even harder before composing himself.

"So you and Brittney huh? Jimmy never would of guessed it, sure Brittany and Nick were always together back in the day , but Nick never gave her the same attention she gave him.

Nick nodded his head " Yep, like she said, and as cheesy as it sounds she's my rock and I'm hers." Despite being slightly intoxicated Jimmy could tell Nick was being sincere.

" So Neutron let me ask you a question." Nick put his arm around Jimmy "You and Cindy are beyond in love with each other. Have been a thing since High School, and basically made it through College. Why haven't you put a ring on it yet?"

Jimmy really needed to stop hearing that, he thought to himself. He began to answer Nick "Well you see Nick it's a bit more compli-" before being interrupted by his two best friends.

"JIMMY, Look!" Sheen and Carl both pointed to a dance circle that just formed. Jimmy and Nick had to stand up to see who was in the middle, no surprise it was Libby, Cindy and Brittany tearing up the dance floor getting cheered on by everyone. It that moment Jimmy saw a stress-free, care-free Cindy dancing it up. She was having the time of her life with her best friends.

Cindy was having an amazing time, dancing, enjoying the environment. Looking at all the people watching her and her best friends dance in the dead center of the dance floor.

LETS THE BEAT DROP" The dj yelled. Which it did, sending a jolt through Cindy's body, which just went along with the music as if she wasn't controlling it. Hair everywhere moving along freely with her,what a thrill.

"Girls we are killing it, Libby said between dance moves looking at everyone watching them.

The guys could only watch on ,completely in awe, Jimmy was admiring Cindy, until a familiar frat boy came up behind her. Trying to dance with her, he saw him grope her, Jimmys anger boiled, sure he can handle people hitting on Cindy ,but no one touches her. Nick saw the scene before him and panicked, unable to stop Jimmy who had already gotten up from the booth heading for the center of the dance floor.

Nick cried out " Neutron wait don't do anything you'll regret. Carl , Shine we need to stop him, I know that kid. His dad is as big shot lawyer in town." Carl and Sheen grew a look of panic and all three boys rushed in to stop him. Jimmy was drunk be he was positive he drank the least amount in the group.

"Hey what the hell are you doing, get lost." The frat boy just ignored her. Normally Cindy could handle her own, especially against loser frat boys, but the alcohol and all the dancing had drained her energy. She could feel her lower back side being felt up. She bit her lip in anger, ready to try and give this kid a piece of her she could she heard a fist connect to a jaw.

His body instantly dropped and the music stopped playing. Cindy Libby and Brittany turned to see Jimmy eyes closed, still in the knockout punch position. they stood in silence, never had they seen Jimmy use his fist in combat like that. Cindy knew this wasn't the right moment but she was definitely turned on.

"Women aren't just some toys you can just paw at like a dog."

The frat boys friends had witnessed what had happened, not at all pleased. They stalked around Jimmy from afar, like a pack of wolves, one by one they attacked.

"Jimmy WATCH OUT" Brittany yelled out trying to warn him.

Everything was happening so fast. Before, the first frat boy could cheap shot Jimmy, Nick lunged at him using his athleticism, spearing him right onto the hard dancefloor, instantly knocking him out. It was at that moment all hell broke loose, half the club goers were watching the fight go on while the other half was rushing towards the exit.

The second frat boy tried to sneak around all the fleeing people and attack Nick , but Sheen was too quick, getting right in front of the attacker. " In the name of ultralord, take this" punching him straight between the eyes knocking him out. It also didn't help that Sheen was yelling bar fight amidst all the chaos.

Cindy quickly spotted the last attacker, using the adrenaline she gained from watching everything, "Take this" she kicked him right in the abdomen, finishing him off with a elbow to the back of the neck, the last frat boy laid face first.

Carl had just made it to the scene, winded. " Wow, we did great guys" looking at the three bodies on the floor.

Security immediately came surrounding our the group.

Jimmy sighed, and spoke first, " Listen ,no one here did anything wrong, if anything just take me in and let everyone else go."

Cindy was immediately distraught after hearing him say that. " Jimmy no what are you saying?"

"Neutron, no" Nick spoke up

"Are you insane Jimmy?" Libby added.

"You'll never take us in ALIVE" Sheen pointed at all the security guards ready for battle.

"That won't be necessary" a very familiar voice spoke, a tall dark man stepped forward.

"Commander Baker" Everyone except Nick and Brittany yelled out in union. What was the hell was he doing here.

Commander Baker could only smile, laughing to himself. " Wow, you kids haven't changed at all, Happy Holidays by the way."

Cindy spoke first " Last we saw you , you were working with Jet Fusion, more than a decade ago."

"What are you doing working a nightclub" Libby added.

"Haven't heard from Jet in years, and as you can see" He said pointing to his wrinkles. "I'm getting old in age, gonna retire pretty soon. I thought a nightclub would be easy to handle, but no I was wrong. " He laughed.

Commander Baker continued "Anyway, since I know you kids, you're off the hook, and you kinda did us a favor. We hated those snobby college brats, now we can finally ban them. Cindy you can also press charges, but his dad is a big time lawyer here, I wouldn't recommend it."

Cindy nodded in response. Everything happened so fast, one second everyone was dancing having a good time. Then the next second three people were knocked out and we're reunited with Commander Baker.

"You haven't seen the last of me" the recently awoke frat boy shouted to Cindy and Jimmy, while being trudged away by security. The gang exited out the Club together after being told by Commander Baker that as much as he didn't want, he had to kick them out too.

"His name is Chad , Chad.S, don't remember his last name" Nick told Jimmy and Cindy just so they could be prepared for anything. However it didn't matter he was spending the night in jail and would probably lay low for awhile, that's what Jimmy thought at least.

Nick turned around facing the group. " We'll guys this is where we say goodbye." he turned to Sheen and Carl fist bumping them. " Always a good time with you fellas"

Brittany pulled Cindy and Libby into a group hug ' I'm going to miss you ladies"

"We should do brunch" Cindy was sad to see her friend go.

"You should totally visit Colorado, it's so hip, you'd love it" Libby invited her, pulling Cindy and Brittany in for one last hug.

Nick hugged Cindy and Libby. " Take care ladies, you got some keepers on your hands" winking at them. Lastly he went up to Jimmy, and shook his hand whispering, very softly so that only Jimmy could hear him. "Can't wait for the wedding" before taking off. Jimmy looked surprised for a moment, but smiled. "Peace out guys and have a Merry Christmas" He turned to them one last time before getting in his car and driving off accompanied by Brittany.

"GUYS" "GUYS" Carl screamed alarming the rest of the gang, who looked very alert despite being intoxicated.

"Is it another frat boy?" Sheen was ready for battle trying his best at a ninja pose but failing.

Carl toned down his voice "No I'm just hungry" Libby went up to Carl and slapped the back of his head, scolding him for making them freak out.

"It's two am, the only place open is Retro-Burger"

I'm down for a veggie burger, Sheen?" Libby turned to look at her husband who was currently trying to find his balance. Jimmy reminded the group that Sheens car was still at the other bar and that they shouldn't try to go get it. They'd risk the chance of being charged with public intoxication. Libby instead opted for calling an Uber.

Jimmy turned to Cindy " Are you hungry?"

"Not really" She snuggled into him, it was cold outside, the weather took a huge dip. "Jimmy and I are just going to head home, we've had enough fun for the day" she said to her friends.

"How are you guys going to get home then? Carl asked as his stomach growled even louder.

"You can just take my car"

"I'm drunk and so is Jimmy, not a good idea" Despite being drunk Cindy could always keep a clear mind and make decent decisions, at least most of the time.

"Don't worry about it guys, I can just call Goddard to come get us." Jimmy called Goddard using his watch. "Goddard, sending location now, Cindy and I need a ride" "bark bark." he should be here shortly.

Libby had informed Sheen and Carl that the uber driver was nearly here, he'd be driving a black prius and his name was William. Cindy walked up to Libby embracing her.

"Tonight was so much fun Libs"

"Hell yeah, reminds me of the days you'd come visit me in New York" They giggled together.

Jimmy looked over to his friends " Well tonight was really something" he spoke to a starving Carl and an unbalanced Sheen.

" I will say this though, besides getting groped , tonight was so much fun, great Idea Sheen." Cindy noticed that she complimented Sheen again, she never imagined herself ever saying that.

"I knew I was appreciated" Sheen responded back sitting on the sidewalk. He had given up trying to find his balance.

Just then a black prius pulled up to the curb of the sidewalk parking alongside it. The trio waved goodbye to Jimmy and Cindy as they walked over to the stationed car.

Libby opened the door, getting a view of their uber driver. " Principal Willoughby" they all questioned at the same time.

Principle Willoughby spoke up gleefully "Oh hey kids, fancy seeing you guys here, I'm a part time uber driver now, Happy holidays by the way. The trio didn't know how to react. "Come on in, I have cookies and hot chocolate. He smiled. Everyone hopped into the car, being driven to a burger joint by their former principal, while intoxicated. This would make one hell of a story they all thought.

"What do you think they were laughing at?" Cindy asked Jimmy

Jimmy shrugged "Beats me." He noticed the bruise on his knuckles , the alcohol was definitely helping relieve the pain. He flexed his hand, only to be greeted by pain. Even he was surprised at his newfound killer right hook.

Cindy watched him play with his hand, my hero, she said to herself. Goddard had arrived much sooner than expected, Cindy pet him real quick before jumping on his back with Jimmy. Flying away to their neighborhood.

"Does it hurt?" She asked him.

"Does what hurt"

"You're hand you doofus" She laughed, making Jimmy grin.

"Not at the moment, but I have a feeling my head won't be the only think hurting tomorrow morning" Jimmy could feel Cindy nestle behind him, trying to retain warmth.

"What did you and Nick talk about" Cindy was beginning to feel sleepy, not sure how much longer she could last before falling asleep.

Jimmy noticed this. " We talked we both apologized and we got over our issues" he tried to keep it simple.

"Good I'm glad you both got over your petty issues, so is it safe to say we'll be inviting them over for dinner someday." Cindy asked trying to contain her yawn.

"I wouldn't be totally against it, but we can talk about it tomorrow, you can close your eyes, I'll wake you up when we get home" Jimmy spoke to her gently.

"Okay, I love you" was the last thing she said before falling asleep.

"I love you too, Cindy"


	3. Chapter 3

**December 23rd, Sunday**

Cindy awoke the next day to a pounding headache and a barrage of text messages, mostly from Libby and one from Sheen? She opened Sheens text first. " You killed it last night blondie" it read. Cindy smiled to herself, Libby's text just consisted of her asking if she made it home last night, wow did everything seem like a blur.

Looking at the time. "It's 1pm? holy shit." rubbing her eyes, memories from last night started flooding in both good and bad, regardless that was one hell of a night. Cindy headed to the bathroom hearing her phone vibrate.

Text from Jimmy she read it out loud. "Look at your desk, shower and be ready to get picked up at 5. Taking you somewhere, happy hangover, beautiful." Cindy looked up at her desk, a cup of coffee and a bowl of soup. Her goto remedies for a hangover, Jimmy was a life savior.

"Where could he be taking me? She asked herself, her head beginning to hurt yet again. "I'm never drinking again." Oh who was she kidding. Her interest in alcohol grew immensely after a trip to Bordeaux , France with her grandparents. It was their High school graduation gift to her.

"Thanks again for the recommendation Carl, I hope Cindy likes it" Jimmy was speaking to Carl over the phone discussing his plans.

"No problem Jim, are you two going to come over tomorrow for Hot chocolate and cookies?" Carl generously invited them.

"Sure Carl, we'll be there, thanks again" Jimmy hung up the phone, his mother had been calling his name for the past 5 minutes. What could she possibly want, he rushed downstairs.

A concerned Judy spoke up "Jimmy your father is outside trying to carry in all the groceries in on one trip"

"That's a bad thing?" His mother just gave him a look, Jimmy quickly realized what he said and headed outside. Finding his father struggling, those grocery bags looked like they weighed a lot and knowing his mother and how she shops, they probably did.

"Don't worry about it Jimbo I got it under control" Hugh looked exhausted "Boy do these bags weigh a lot" he added. His father sure was eccentric

" That's because they probably do. Here dad , you're struggling let me help." Jimmy grabbed half the bags from his father. Between both Neutrons it was simple work carrying them into the kitchen.

" Alright I'm off, I'm taking Cindy on a date, be back later!" Jimmy walked away heading towards the door.

"Don't be afraid to make some grandbabies" Judy cried out

"Mom!"

"A mother can wish" She pleaded out.

Jimmy found it really convenient living across the street from his girlfriend during High School. It was easy to pick her up and they could sneak over quite easily late at night. Taking his phone out, he texted her that he had arrived.

Cindy looked at her phone, reading the message quickly and instantly heading for the front door, catching her father's attention.

"Cindy please, you've been ignoring us all day, we rarely get to see you" Mr. Vortex was really upset and Cindy could tell.

She opened the front door , but before exiting , she turned around mouthing the words. " I love you" to him and left.

Cindy got into Jimmys car thanking him for the hangover remedies this morning with a kiss, before noticing his blank stare.

"What's up with the blank look?"

"I just realized that I haven't seen your parents at all this entire trip here" Jimmy hadn't made an effort to go see them at all, he felt a little guilty.

Cindy immediately brushed it off, " It's fine, you'll see them all day on Christmas, plus I'm not really on speaking terms with them at the moment."

"Would that be the reason you went extra wild last night?" Jimmy was slightly curious, not wanting to pressure her into revealing why but trying to at least get some info.

"Part of it, we can talk about it later if you want. But first would you mind telling me where we're going?"

Jimmy nodded and began driving , truthfully he had never been to this place, but he heard from Carl and the internet that it was a great time. " All you need to know is that this place is awesome" he smirked.

Almost to their destination, Cindy read a sign out loud "Retroville trail of lights? oh I've heard of this place, it just started up just a few years ago." Cindy didn't know what to expect.

Jimmy nodded , parking his car and getting out of it. "Correct, Carl told me about it a few weeks ago, so I bought tickets online" they walked to the entrance.

" Wow this is beautiful" Cindy was in awe. The entrance to the park was like a tunnel composed of thousands of Christmas lights. Jimmy pulled out a map, stating that there was a lot to do here. A Ferris wheel, Santa's house , live music and a few portable bars. After the night they had, they agreed to stay away from those.

"Where do you wanna go first"

"Lets just walk around and stop at whatever looks interesting."

"Okay" Cindy smiled, this place was so cute , Christmas music in the background. Gingerbread men and nutcracker decorations everywhere. Everything was colorful thanks to the two million lights they had everywhere. This was definitely the closest thing to the North pole without it actually being it.

" There was also a fun run earlier today, but I assumed you'd be too hungover and wouldn't want to get sweaty" Jimmy informed Cindy.

" Don't lie, you just didn't want me to kick your ass in it Neutron"

"In your dreams Vortex" Jimmy and Cindy shared a chuckle after referring to each other by their last names, they rarely did that now.

Cindy's stomach growled, she realized she hadn't ate since the soup Jimmy brought her. He noticed this and informed her of a few food trucks in Candy cane lane up ahead.

"How about some pizza and a purple flurp?"

"That sounds like heaven, I'll race you over there!" Cindy challenged talking off in the direction of Candy cane lane, Jimmy a close second.

A few moments later and a slice of pizza and purple flurp down the hatch. Cindy and Jimmy found themselves sitting on a bench.

" See I told you I'd beat you in a race"

"I hardly see how that was fair, you had a head start" Jimmy complained.

"By a second at most and I beat you with these on" She gestured to her ankle boots. Jimmy and Cindy were still competitive in nature, but rarely ever with each other.

Jimmy huffed " I let you win anyway, only cause you're kinda cute" Cindy rolled her eyes but giggled. "Come one" Jimmy grabbed her hand. " Let's go ride the ferris wheel"

Jimmy and Cindy's journey to the ferris wheel was cut short by a huge flock of people surrounding something. Cindy looked at the map " Looks like we get to pay Santa a visit before the ferris wheel, cause we're at his house!" Cindy announced all giddy like a little kid.

"Bah humbug" Jimmy kept it simple.

Cindy shook her head. " Would you quit saying that, and stop acting like you hate Christmas. You literally saved it once."

Jimmy brushed his shoulder off " One of my many achievements"

"Don't act so cocky you almost ruined it too"

"Accident" Jimmy said as he walked away from Cindy trying to get a close up on this " Santa Claus."

"Look mommy, it's Santa, Santa, we get to meet Santa." Jimmy overheard a young boy cry in delight to his mother.

Jimmy looked onward getting a glimpse of said "Santa" before turning over to the young boy who appeared to be no more than six years old.

" I highly doubt it. I've met the real Santa, he's far more obese than that fake man" Jimmy pointed at the faux Santa. "Trust me ,I've seen him up close" he said nonchalantly.

The little boy began to tear up running into the arms of his mother who glared at Jimmy ready to give her a piece of her mind.

"Excuse us" Cindy interrupted, dragging Jimmy away from the now screaming little boy. " Jimmy what are you doing , you can't go around saying stuff like that, especially here. There's tons of little kids."

Jimmy was confused as to what he did wrong. " What? I'm just being honest. That kid deserved to know the truth about the faux Santa Claus."

Cindy tried her best to hold in her laughter, yes Jimmy was a genius. However he lacked a bit in the social skills area. She studied Jimmy's face of confusion before speaking up again.

" Yeah well, lets try not to ruin anyone elses Christmas. Come on" Cindy intertwined her hand with Jimmy's. "Let's get to the ferris wheel" Cindy pushed past the horde of people.

" Lead the way Mrs. Claus"

"I'd make the most attractive Mrs. Claus ever.".

"Ferris wheel, ferris wheel, come and ride the FeeeRIS Wheeel" an all too familiar voice squawked.

Cindy looked up. " Mrs. Fowl?"

"That is Mrs Fowl" Jimmy added.

We'll I'll be Jimmy and CindDYY" She squawked again. " How are you two? it's been years"

"Lovely"

"I'm great, are you still teaching?" Jimmy asked, Mrs. Fowl looked like she hadn't aged at all. The last time he saw was at High school graduation, at least five years ago. Now she's working here?

Mrs. Fowl saddened. " Not since I got caught grading at driving again, curse the RPD. I've been volunteering here ever since."

Jimmy whispered low so that only Cindy can hear him. " Is that even a legal charge?" he asked the soon to be lawyer.

"Don't look at me , Texas is a weird state" she answered back in the same tone. Jimmy nodded turning his attention back to Mrs. Fowl.

Mrs. Fowl spoke up " We'll I won't hold you two up any longer, enjoy the ride" Cindy waved to her and proceeded onwards. Mrs. Fowl stopped Jimmy before he could go on and whispered " I'm afraid of commitment, but I'm positive Cindy isn't, put a ring on that finger."

"Good lord even Mrs. Fowl" Jimmy thought to himself. " Mrs. Fowl, I'll have you know-" Before jimmy could finish Cindy dragged him away informing him that he was holding up the line.

" Happy Holidays you two, and say hello to everyone else for me, except SHEEN" Mrs. Fowl squawked a final time.

Jimmy and Cindy got onto the ferris wheel tub and the slow ride began.

" Can you believe ,this is our first time on a ferris wheel together?" Cindy was having a really fun time. "this place is so sweet"

" No I can't" Jimmy smiled " I'm glad you're having fun. Carl deserves some credit for this too."

"Just a bit, you have some great friends"

"Did you just compliment Sheen and Carl?"

"Yeah I need to stop, I've been doing that a lot lately." They both chuckled.

Jimmy was glad Cindy had warmed up to his friends, he always thought she hated them. However Cindy clarified that she didn't hate them, they just irritated her when she was younger and maybe irritated her a bit now. Things change as she liked to say.

"Well, now you're drinking buddies with Sheen and complimenting Carl, I never would of expected that. Are you the real Cindy Vortex?" Jimmy teased her.

Cindy slapped his arm "Oh shut up, never did I think you'd be friends with Nick. But here were are"

"More like acquaintances, actually" Jimmy stated, which earned an eye roll from Cindy, as they both laughed

" Not that I want to ruin this moment Cindy, but do you mind sharing with me what happened between you and your parents yesterday?" Cindy frowned she was having such a good time she forgot about it. Jimmy deserved to know, and she definitely wanted to hear his input.

Okay where to start.." To put a long story short, my parents are moving away and selling the house all without even bothering to consult me about about it."

Jimmy listened carefully " Okay, so what are you most upset about?"

Cindy threw her hands into the air. "Everything" as it if it wasn't obvious.

Jimmy rubbed his chin, thinking of a way to tell Cindy this without her getting mad, but there really wasn't a way to be nice about it. "Cindy, don't you think you're being, a bit , you know…. petty?"

"Excuse me?" She fired back.

Jimmy put his hand up, "Alright, just hear me out , and when i'm done you can tell me how you feel about it, okay?" Cindy nodded.

" I understand your frustration, you're angry that your parents are selling your childhood home, but honestly. I think what bothers you the most is that they didn't even bother getting your opinion on it.

Cindy only nodded in agreement, he was just telling her what she already felt and knew, but then he continued.

" Did you even bother asking why they're moving in the first place?" Cindy had to think about it for a second, her father did mention something. She however just brushed it off not caring.

Cindy sighed. " Well no, but just the thought of never going back to my childhood home, walk in it, sleep in it, it sucks. I just feel like my childhood and memories will be gone with it"

Jimmy kept listening on as she continued. " When I went away for College it was different. I knew my house and my parents would always be back here. I could always come back whenever I wanted to, but now…." she trailed off not wanting to finish her sentence.

Ahh there it is, Jimmy had figured out the "issue issue". "Now I get it" He said as Cindy looked on confused.

"You're upset because you think we won't ever come back , or that there's no reason too, listen. I know I don't say it much but I love Retroville and I love you. This will always be home. Say the word and we'll be on the first plane here"

Jimmy continued " Sure your house will be sold, but your memories and childhood aren't being sold with it, as much as you may think that. Cindy felt instant relief after hearing that, almost to the point of tears.

" In addition none of our friends families are leaving, you still have four homes here" Jimmy grabbed her hands and intertwined them with his. " Retroville isn't going anywhere, it's always going to be home" looking into her eyes.

Only Jimmy could make her realize how silly and petty she was acting. Not to mention selfish for the way she treated her parents.

"You're the best" Cindy told him.

"Oh I know"

Jimmy and Cindy had reached the highest rotation on the Ferris wheel , giving them a beautiful panorama view of downtown Retroville and its suburbs, a beautiful sight. In that moment Jimmy pulled Cindy in for a long passionate kiss.

* * *

 **December 24th, Monday. Christmas Eve.**

"Thanks again for lending me your table Sheen" A struggling Carl said to his friend. He was having the gang over for snacks and hot chocolate . His family lacked a suitable snack table. The duo we're currently trying to lift it out of Sheens house.

"No problem Carl, and watch where you're going. This table has a lot of memories. I don't want any scratches on it." Sure the table was very sturdy Sheen thought to himself, he just didn't want to take any chances.

Carl made a face " What kind of memories?"

"Well , since you asked, let's just say Libby and I used this table as a substitute mattress a few times when we got frisky" Sheen winked at his friend.

Carl immediately released his hold of the table causing it to crash down on Sheens floor and his foot.

"OWW CARL, What did I just say about the table?" Sheen seemed more concern about the table than his own foot. He began inspecting it for any scratches or broken pieces.

"You can't just say something like that and expect me not to have a reaction" Carl was disgusted

"Phew, the table is A okay, I can't feel my foot, but it's all good" He motioned to Carl to grab the other end again. Carl just stood there. Sheen sighed " We can sanitize it once we get to your house, come on"

Carl gave in , lifting up his end of the table. " I think I'm going to be sick"

"You'll be fine, but let's just say, If I saw you drop a cookie on this table, then proceed to eat it, that would result in instant humiliation." Sheen began to crack up.

"Just put the table in the car. I need to wash my hands."

Cindy had done a lot of thinking since she got home from her date last night with Jimmy. She realized just how petty she was acting, her parents deserved an apology for her outburst and she was going to give them one. She walked downstairs finding her parents eating lunch together in the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad." Were Cindy's first words to her parents since the discussion.

"Are you finally going to speak to us Cynthia?" He mother had every right to be mad at her. Here Cindy was on Christmas break being everything but grateful.

"About the other night. I made a mistake I'm really sorry. I acted on impulse and I was beyond petty" Cindy looked up to her parents hoping they'd forgive her.

Surprisingly her mother answered first. "Apology accepted."

Cindy looked up in amazement, she didn't expect this to be that easy.

It was her father's turn to speak this time " Honey, we made a mistake too, we should have consulted you about this sooner. We know how much home means to you "

"That's the thing, you guys don't have to consult me, heck I didn't even bother asking why you're moving down to Florida anyway"

"We'll to answer your question, like your father said the other day. We aren't getting any younger, we raised a beautiful daughter in a town we've grown to love too. Now is just the time for something new."

Cindy nodded. " You're right you guys have done a lot for me"

"We're not done" Mrs. Vortex added.

"The night you stormed off angry, we got a call from the buyer he was going to pay us an extraordinary amount of money for this house."

"Did you accept? Cindy asked half heartedly.

"No we didn't. Your mother and I did a lot of discussing the past day and a half, and we thought about a better idea" Mr. Vortex turned to his wife and smiled.

Cindy was beyond confused, a better idea? What the hell was going on. Her parents looked over to her giving her a warm smile.

"Merry early Christmas Cindy" Her father said.

"We're giving you the house, after a bit of legal work and what not" her mother added smiling.

"Everything should be in your name by the first half of next year." she finished.

Cindy was at an utter loss for words, two days ago she thought she'd never see this house again. Now she was going to own it? Talk about a crazy weekend.

"You guys don't have to do this, are you sure?" tears began forming in her eyes. Her parents walked over to her, embracing her.

"We love you Cindy , it was a hard enough decision to leave Retroville, even harder to leave our home. Now that we know it'll be yours, that made us feel better about our decision."

"Take good care of our home, Cynthia"

Cindy wiped the tears from her eyes "I will, thank you so much" This was truly shaping up to be the most memorable Christmas of all time.

Jimmy was currently trying to convince his parents to join him in going over to the Wheezers residence later, but to no avail. They had other plans involving his father's employee Christmas party.

He tried again "You guys sure you don't want to come? I'm sure the Wheezers made an abundance of tasteless snack for all enjoy" Jimmy knew damn well that was a horrible reason to use to try to persuade his parents to come. Oh well, he tried his best at being jolly.

"Sorry Jimbo your mother and I have plans heading into late late night" Hugh wiggled his eyebrows. " As long as it's not like last years" he added sounding slightly disappointed.

"Just expect us to be out late, have a great day honey" Judy and Hugh exited out the house.

Jimmy immediately got an idea, he pulled his phone out, texting Cindy.

 _Me: Come over an hour earlier_

 _Cindy: Why?_

 _Me: You know why. (winking emoji)_

 _Cindy: Pfft , a whole hour earlier? More like 3 minutes (laughing emoji)_

 _Me. I hate you._

 _Cindy. I'm kidding, as much as I want to I can't. I'm baking cookies to bring to Carls, last time I had a wheezer cookie I almost choked on it's dryness._

Jimmy laughed out loud at her response.

 _Me: Fine, but we need to go to the store to pick up eggnog though._

 _Cindy: (Thumbs up emoji)_

Jimmy dropped down on the couch and sighed , guess he'd have to go another day.

"Hey horndog" Cindy said as she got into Jimmy's car , earning a glare from her boyfriend.

"My deprivation is nothing to joke about" Jimmy was being dramatic, sure they haven't been intimate in a few days, but Cindy was feeling perfectly fine.

"Don't me so dramatic, maybe you'll get lucky tonight" She winked at him.

"Yeah, yeah" Was all Jimmy muttered as he drove to the grocery store. Cindy had asked him why he didn't bother picking this up earlier instead of now. Carl literally lived next doo. Jimmy however just hated going to to grocery store by himself.

The duo made it to Retro-Mart. Jimmy instructed Cindy to go find the eggnog while he headed to the bathroom to take care of some business.

"Take your time" Cindy waved to a disappearing Jimmy.

" Egg nog egg nog, where could you be" Probably in the milk aisle she reminded herself. She's bought it before. Cindy was on her way over until she spotted a free sample stand. She hightailed it over to check out what they had to offer. Completely forgetting her objective.

"Omg I love smores" Arriving at the stand an employee greeted her and handed her a smore. Cindy could feel a presence coming up behind her, but she didn't bother turning around.

"Cindy" A voice called out to her. Cindy turned around mouth full of smores, swallowing the tasty treat then she spoke

"Oh it's you." She wiped her mouth. " What do you want" Cindy asked nonchalantly

There standing before her was a familiar face, it was Betty Quinlan. " Hi, hello, how have you been the past five years?"

"Peachy" Cindy smirked.

"Maybe this was a bad idea" Betty turned around ready to leave before Cindy stopped her.

"We'll you're here now, and I doubt you were just dying to know how I've been."

"I guess you never lost that attitude of yours" Betty stated not backing down to Cindy's sass.

"I am who I am" Cindy answered back, and it was true. Cindy didn't change one bit as much as people would say she did. She was just happy.

Betty sighed " Would it make things better if I apologized?" a guilty face accompanied her question.

"For?"

"You know what I'm talking about"

Cindy laughed and yes, she knew exactly what Betty was talking about. She had a hunch it would lead to this.

"Betty, sweetie, honey" Cindy started off. " You don't have to apologize for anything."

Betty gave her a puzzled look. " Please elaborate"

"Gladly". See back in High School when Nick and I were a thing, I wasn't myself. I left my friend group and stopped talking to the person that meant the most to me for two years. Just to date a guy that didn't even seem interested in me" Cindy paused for a second.

"Cindy, I'm so sor" Betty started to speak but was stopped by Cindy.

"I'm not done." Cindy continued calmly. " So when Nick dumped me at Homecoming, and I ran out into the pouring rain, wanting to go home but I couldn't because I didn't have a ride…" At this point Betty looked like she was on the verge of tears.

" A certain blue eyed boy came up to me offering me a ride, telling me that If I sat out in the rain for too long I'd get sick. Cindy kept her cool, no matter how much it always hurt her to remember this. " Once I got into his car I completely broke down. Telling him how I completely fucked up, and how sorry I was, rambling on and on."

Cindy then smiled. " He kissed me ,thinking it was the only way to shush me. He forgave me and told me how much he had missed me. That car ride changed my life."

Cindy really didn't know why Betty was apologizing or even felt bad, Cindy only had herself to blame for what happened all those years ago.

"So if you came over here to find relief or forgiveness from me, then you can have it Betty I really just don't care." Cindy may have sounded cruel but it was the only honest way she could have worded it. She really didn't care. What happened, happened, it's over now. Betty wasn't saying a word but by the look on her face she understood.

Cindy didn't have a problem with Betty she wasn't a terrible person, she just never saw herself being friends with her, never did, never will.

"Betty? What are you doing here?" Jimmy asked, walking up holding a carton of eggnog.

"Oh Cindy and I were just catching up, but I really should get going. Happy Holidays guys" Betty waved before taking her leave. Jimmy was beyond confused

"What was that all about?

"Oh nothing just reliving old irrelevant memories" Cindy said uninterested.

Jimmy nodded showing her the eggnog " I got the goods, let's go check out" Jimmy grabber her hand and headed for the register to check out.

" My word ,Cindy and Jimbo, come on in. How the heck are you two?" Mr. Wheezer spoke inviting them into his home.

"We're great , how about yourself? It's been a minute" Jimmy spoke for the two of them before being greeted by Mrs. Wheezer.

"Oh my word, Cindy and Jimmy. Welcome, welcome, make yourself at home food and refreshments are in the kitchen, help yourself"

"Thank you Mrs. Wheezer, we brought eggnog and I made peanut butter blossom cookies" Cindy always came prepared when she was invited over to the Wheezers,. For as nice as Mrs. Wheezer was, her cooking wasn't.

"Oh lovely, put them right next to the delicious cookies I made" Mrs. Wheezer was quick to answer her back. Jimmy and Cindy walked into the dining room, where the rest of the gang was hanging out.

"Delicious my ass" Cindy mumbled.

Jimmy gave her a look "That's not very polite"

"Coming from the guy who ruined Christmas for a little kid yesterday, you can't really judge" Cindy laughed remembering the events of yesterday. They greeted the rest of the gang who looked deep in conversation.

"We're just reminiscing about High school" Libby filled Jimmy and Cindy in on what was going on.

"Let's crank out the booze, Jim, did you bring the eggnog?" Sheen questioned Jimmy who just pointed to the kitchen.

Libby pulled Cindy into the corner to talk. " How was your date last night with Jimmy, did you tell him the big news?" Cindy filled Libby on everything no matter the situation. Libby was always there for her, calming her down. Telling her everything was going to be okay and like always she was right.

"It was perfect Libs, how was baking cookies with Sheen last night?"

"Surprisingly well, Sheen is a terrible baker, but Carl made up for it." Libby was happy that Carl accepted their invitation to come hangout with them, as awkward as he could be. He was so sweet and hilarious.

"Carl was third wheeling again? We need to get him back into dating." Cindy stated like it was a mission for her.

Libby nodded, both girls turned to look at Carl who was laughing out loud at something Jimmy had said to him.

"It won't be that easy, he hasn't been the same since Elke broke up with him and on Christmas eve no less." Libby had half a mind to track her down a give her an ass whooping. Folfax style.

"That bitch" Cindy remembered it like it was yesterday, Jimmy had been on the phone with him all Christmas eve, even missing out on giving her parents a tour of San Diego with her.

"He needs some girl assistance" Libby instantly came up with a great idea after saying that, hoping Cindy would catch on.

Cindy smirked " Does this mean a girls trip to Florida in the not so distant future?"

"Oooo, girl you read my mind" Looks like plan "get Carl a girlfriend" was in the works.

Jimmy walked up to Carl, noticing that he was looking a bit down. " What's up Carl, you don't very merry this Christmas eve" Jimmy was proud of his word play.

Carl lifted his head " What?, oh nothing I'm just hanging out." Jimmy called his bluff.

" Carl, you're a terrible liar" Jimmy instantly remembered what day it was. Now he knew why Carl looked down. "It's about Elke right?" Carl just nodded his head.

Jimmy remembered everything like it was yesterday. He was doing some research in his office when Carl had called him, heartbroken. Things didn't work out with Elke , it was the worst timing ever. Cindy's parents had flown in the day before, Jimmy tried his best to cheer him up over the phone but to no avail.

" It was the worst Christmas ever" Carl was really upset and he had every right to be. Due to his busy work schedule he had to stay in Florida thus spending the Holiday by himself.

"If it wasn't for you and Sheen coming down, I don't know what I would of done. Thank you again." Jimmy smiled.

Jimmy immediately called Sheen after calming Carl down, they both had booked plane tickets to Florida for the 26th, without hesitation. Jimmy had apologized to the Vortexs for leaving so sudden during their stay, but they were understanding especially Mrs. Vortex for some odd reason.

" I just hate bringing her up all the time, but what if she was the one?" Carls question was genuine and Jimmy understood that.

"Maybe , maybe not, but contrary to popular belief. There's multiple "ones" Jimmy was no love guru, but Carl was still young he had plenty of time to find love.

Carl immediately felt relief after hearing those words, especially when they came from his best friend.

For example, I hear Mrs. Fowl is available" Jimmy informed Carl who straight up cackled after hearing that.

Sheen had returned with drinks handing everyone a cup. Jimmy smelled the concoction that was given to him, it instantly cleared his nostrils.

" It's eggnog" Sheen sounded a bit too enthusiastic. Everyone took a taste immediately wincing.

"This is pure Whiskey" As much as Jimmy liked whiskey, this was pretty rough, nonetheless he kept drinking.

Sheen looked offended " Ehh about eighty percent actually, I bet Cindy likes it." Cindy just gave him a thumbs up.

"Remind me to sign you both up for AA meetings after this" Libby set her cup down, having more than enough of her fair share.

In came Mr. Wheezer looking as jolly as can be. " What are you young guns sippin on?" Mr. Wheezer grabbed Carls up downing it in three gulps, everyone looked on worried. " Wowza, what is in there?" he asked

"Alcohol?" Cindy stated as if it wasn't obvious.

Mr. Wheezer rubbed his stomach "Never had it, but taste good."

"That's what I'm saying" Sheen cried out. Cindy and Libby just stared at Mr. Wheezer, dumbfounded.

" Well, don't mind me, the missus and I are off to to do some caroling. Don't get too wild and have a Merry Christmas" Mr. Wheezer winked at everyone before dashing through the door and to his car.

"The hell just happened" Libby spoke up

" Don't know, but Carls dad is about to be hammered. Have they never experienced alcohol?" Cindy couldn't contain her laughter.

" No idea, I've never seen them drink in the house before." Carl informed his friends a bit worried his father might do something embarrassing.

"Well I'm honored I gave him his first drink" Sheen was truly proud at this new accomplishment.

A few moments later everyone was in the living room eating snacks and talking amongst themselves.

"I can't believe you brought that table over here" Libby was beyond embarrassed

"Relax babe, Carl said he needed a sturdy table and I gave him one" Sheen winked at Libby, who was currently watching Carl carefully pick up cookies trying not to drop them on the table.

Libby sighed " As long as no one knows, it's fine I guess"

"Well….about that actually" Sheen started up

"Sheen!" Libby began to feel embarrassed, ready to pounce on her husband.

" What movie are we watching" Jimmy interrupted the couple, thus saving Sheens life in the process.

"I thought we agreed on Rudolph" Carl responded.

"No you agreed to Rudolph, we didn't . We're watching Frosty". Sheen and Carl were acting like children.

"How cliche" Cindy added, uninterested in their choice of movies.

Sheen smiled " Well, we could watch the grinch aka you"

"I already told you, I love Christmas, dork." Cindy took a seat on the couch.

"Ahh friendly discussion amongst the group, I missed that" Libby added, taking a seat on the couch to the right of Cindy.

" Forget about the dumb movie, how about we just sit here and reminisce about the old days?" Carl stood up, lighting the fireplace up. Jimmy noticed how he was becoming more open and looser, this wasn't just the alcohols doing. He knew just how much the friend group meant to Carl, especially since he was the farthest away from everyone. Carl was just being Carl.

The gang were sitting around chatting it up, discussing their favorite adventure. Sheen and Libby on one couch, Jimmy and Cindy on the other. While Carl was seated on the recliner.

"I think my favorite adventure was when we went to Egypt and I got that banging ass hairstyle. Did you guys know I'm related to Cleopatra? Libby questioned everyone

"No, why don't you remind us all again." Cindy replied giggling.

"My favorite adventure would have to be when I saved Libbylicious from Yoo-yee. Thanks to a little help from my best friends and you" Sheen turned his head to Libby smiling down on her.

"My hero" Libby pulled Sheen in for a quick kiss.

"Mine would have to be the time on Valentines day when Jimmy invented the love potion. You guys fell in love with Cindy and Libby and I fell in love with Judy Neutron, the most beautiful, wonderful, passionate wome-" Carl stopped quickly noticing everyone was looking at him. "What?"

Everyone decided to brush off his comments.

"What about you Cind? what's your favorite" Libby turned to Cindy who was thinking.

"Hmmm, there's just so many to pick from, from trading bodies with Jimmy, to being special girl. I think my favorite would have to be when Libby became the gossip anchor for the news show we had." It was also the first time Jimmy had really kissed her. She kept that to herself though.

Libby remembered how out of control she was, shaking her head. "Ugh don't remind me, I felt like a dictator"

Jimmy , Carl and Sheen laughed at her statement, remembering their trip to the future and having to deal with a megalomanium crazed Libby and her cop-bot.

"Your turn Jim" Carl turned to his best friend curious as to what his favorite adventure would be.

" Well I've been on numerous adventures" Jimmy started off, this question was an easy one he looked at Cindy who was sitting down next to him. " But my favorite would have to be accidently getting stranded on the Island in the pacific with Cindy"

During that trip Jimmy got to know Cindy much better, spending time alone. "That adventure made me realize how great of a person you really are, it was perfect." Cindy was feeling loved, being more than content with his answer, she pulled Jimmy in for a kiss.

Sheen stood up "Not that I would want to ruin your guys moment, but do you all really want to know what our greatest adventure was!? Sheen was getting hype, everyone nodded enjoying his outburst. " Our greatest adventure was everything and anything that we all did together" He continued " No matter all the issues we might have faced in Elementary school" He turned to look at Jimmy. " Or any issues we faced in High school" He then turned to look at Cindy. "Or any personal issues we've had in general" he turned to Libby and then Carl. "We're a family, no MATTER WHAT." Sheens words caused a jolt of sensation in everyones body.

"GROUP HUG NOW" Sheen pulled everyone in and no one detested

Cindy and Jimmy exited the Wheezer household it was getting late and they didn't want to be up too long.

"I haven't see Sheen that hype since the new ultralord movie came out" Jimmy informed Cindy as they walked a short walk home. Cindy however ignored his statement

You know Jimmy, I never told you how turned on I was when you punched that frat boy in the club the other night." Jimmy was liking where this was going, he looked over to his driveway, nobody home.

" So tell me, what does Jimmy want for Christmas, or was he a bad, bad boy. Cindy purred into Jimmys ear seductively. At this point Jimmy could not hold in his excitement, until of course until he saw Cindy begin to laugh.

Cindy could not contain her laughter. " It's so funny to see you so hot and bothered"

"Say another word and I'm returning all your Christmas presents." Jimmy couldn't believe it, how dare Cindy tease him.

" I'm only joking, remember I did say you could get lucky tonight, didn't I?" Cindy reminded Jimmy of their conversation earlier.

"Who says I'd even sleep with you?" Jimmy tried to fight back but even he didn't believe himself.

" Well, considering how you almost started sweating a few second ago, I'd say everyone. It's fine though, I guess I'll just go home and lay in bed, just underwear on. Cindy turned right, beginning to head to her house.

" Wait " Jimmy called out to her, she knew he couldn't resist. Jimmy immediately caught up to Cindy turning her around and pulling her into a kiss, which ended up turning into a full blow makeout session in the middle of the road.

If Jimmy were an animal he'd have his way with her right then and there. However,he was a gentlemen, sometimes. Jimmy picked Cindy up and carried her into his house and all the way up to his room. Slamming and locking his door shut.


	4. Chapter 4

**December 25th, Tuesday. Christmas Day.**

Cindy had spend the night at Jimmy's, both coincidentally waking up at the same time.

"Merry Christmas Cindy" Jimmy was the first to speak up.

"Merry Christmas Jimmy" Cindy smleed back to her boyfriend before sitting up uncovered. Giving Jimmy quiet the view.

Cindys face of comfort immediately changed to a look of panic " Oh no, I messed up. Im supposed to be at my Aunt Susies for breakfast, where are my clothes?" Cindy began to search around Jimmy's room in full panic mode.

"No idea, but I'm almost positive I tore you underwear up last night" Jimmy winked at her. In that moment Cindys phone rang, it was her mother. She quickly answered it, while Jimmy got out of bed and dressed.

"Okay, gotcha. I'm sorry again" Cindy hung up the phone, a smile on her face. Her mother had forgave her for missing out on breakfast, her aunt however demanded she make it up to her in the gym tomorrow. To which Cindy happily agreed to.

"Good news?" Jimmy noticed the smile on her face.

"Good and bad news, good news is im off the hook for missing breakfast. Bad news is I have to go." Cindy had finally found her shirt and the rest of her clothes scattered around the floor.

Jimmy summoned Goddard "Well before you leave, I guess I can give you one of your presents. Goddard present gift number one" Goddard obeyed his master.

Jimmy and Cindy had agreed to keep the gift giving small this year, nothing but small items or essentials. They came to this agreement after deciding to come home. That was their big gift to each other.

"I might have overheard you the other day speaking to Libby about how you lost your bag at Stanford" Jimmy gestured to Goddard who popped out a Vera Bradley handbag.

Cindy insepected the bag it was cute,and perfect to finish out the semester in. She gave Jimmy a quick kiss. "Thank you, come over in like an hour. My parents should still be out, I'll give you your first present." Cindy winked at her boyfriend, as she put on her boots.

"Wow Cindy, round two already?" Jimmy raised his eyebrows and winked at his girlfriend.

"No, you dork" Cindy laughed, before turning to Goddard asking him to fly her over to her house somewhat silently if he could. The canine agreed and they took off.

Jimmy walked downstairs after hearing his mom call after him.

"Yeah mom" Jimmy was in a great mood, last night was perfect and this morning was almost as good. Hopefully the day could continue like this.

" First of all Merry Christmas honey, and next time, give me a heads up Cindy is going to be spending the night" Judy tried to contain her smile.

"How did you know?"

Judy pointed to the window " Well, I see Goddard dropping her of right now, and you reek of intercourse. Everything is pointing to her having spent the night"

Jimmy could only nervous laugh " Haha, sorry."

Cindy thanked a departing Goddard for the ride. She began to make a list of the things that needed to be done as she entered her house. Okay, take the escargot out of the oven, shower real quick, get Jimmy's gifts.

She headed straight for the kitchen, pulling out the escargot from the oven, they smelled fantastic. A garlicy buttery aroma, however because of the texture it was a food most people would need an aquired taste for.

Her mother had insisted on making french cuisine this year, as she does every year. Hopefully the Neutrons would enjoy it like she enjoyed it. Cindy turned the oven off and bolted upstairs to take a quick shower , Jimmy would be here in no time.

An hour later the doorbell rang, Cindy was drying her hair upstairs " Come in" she shouted. After a few seconds she heard the door open. " Just sit in the living room, I'll be right down" Cindy put on sweats and a T-shirt, grabbing Jimmy's gift she rushed downstairs.

" Hey Cind, I don't wanna rush anything, but Grandma Neutron is stopping by at the house for milk and cookies. She looks like she'll croak at any moment" Jimmy was much too casual about things sometimes.

Cindy only rolled her eyes at his statement. "That's fine, my parents will be home soon anyway." She took a seat next to Jimmy on the couch

Cindy picked up her first gift to Jimmy handing it to him. When he first brought up the idea of smaller gifts this year she easily agreed. He was a genuis, he could make anything he wanted. However he lacked basic things.

Jimmy opened up his first gift , almost like a little kid. Making a mess everywhere. "It was a crystal decanter set, almost exactly like the one he broke last week when he was talking to Sheen. This one was engraved with the letter N.

" N for Neutron, hopefully this one is a bit more sturdy" Cindy added hoping he liked it.

Jimmy laughed " Hopefully I won't break this one, thank you Cindy" wrapping his arm around her.

Cindy reached behind the couch, grabbing his second gift and handing it to him. Jimmy observed the medium sized box taking off its gift wrap. " Bulova" he read "Sounds fancy"

Jimmy raised the cover off the box. Revealing a blue faced, gold edged watch, with a leather brown band. Jimmy lifted the watch up carefully observing it "Hmmmmm." This made Cindy nervous, damn it she should of went with the all black, stainless steel version, she thought to herself.

" I love it, it'll make a suitable replacement for my watch when I'm upgrading it." This watch was definitely his style, he just wanted to rile up Cindy.

Cindy took a breath of relief " Ugh I thought you hated it for a second."

"No, I would let you know If I hated it, you know that." Jimmy smiled as he reached for the huge holliday themed bag he brought, handing it to her. Jimmy was not much of gift wrapper and Cindy knew that.

Cindy began digging into the parchment paper filled bag, pulling out a heart shaped collage. It was atleast made up of fifty different photos. Jimmy went on to explain.

"These are photos I gathered of us over the years, here's us at the candy bar. Here's us at graduation, oh and here's us in the Condo is San Diego. Jimmy kissed her cheek. Cindy could feel her emotions creep up on her. Geez, when did she get so soft? she asked herself, biting her lip to prevent any tears from dropping.

"It's beautiful"

"It took me a bit of time to make it, I'm not very creative when it comes to this kind of stuff." Jimmy kissed her cheek again and stood up.

"I'm going to head home, now. Grandma neutron calls. I hope you like your gifts as much as I like mine. We'll do the last one before dinner tonight. Bye!'

Cindy was so enamored by her gift she didn't notice the front door close. She didn't expect a creative gift like this from Jimmy, it wasn't really his style. She was really lucky, her favorite picture had to of been the one they took back in the sixth grade at Retroville Park. They agreed to leave their constant fighting in the past and Jimmy sealed it with a kiss on her cheek. It was also the moment Cindy fell for Jimmy completely.

"Hugh, could you please take the prime rib out of the oven, so it can rest. The Vortex family should be over and second" Judy asked from upstairs, curling the last of her hair.

"I''m on it suger booger, OWW" Hugh grabbed his hand in pain.

Don't forget to use the oven mitt" Judy sang back to him.

-Ding dong- Jimmy darted to the front door opening it, revealing the Vortex family each one carrying a different dish.

Jimmy stepped aside ,allowing the guest to come in. " Come on in, make yourself at home."

" Merry Christmas Jimmy, so good to see you" Mr. Vortex shook Jimmys hand.

"Indeed, so good to finally see you James. it only took Christmas dinner for that to happen." Mrs. Vortex eyed Jimmy.

Jimmy began scratching is head unsure of what to say. He looked over to Cindy who only gave him a half smile and shrugged.

Jimmy laughed nervously " Haha about that-"

Mrs. Vortex cut in. " No need for an explanation, Merry Christmas." Jimmy only smiled in response, Mrs. Vortex sure was ruthless.

"Howdy neighbors from across the street. Merry Christmas and welcome to our humble abode" Hugh bowed, upon seeing that the guest had arrived. Shaking their hands.

" Cindy , so good to see you. You're looking as gorgeous as ever." Hugh pulled her into a hug, squeezing her a little too tightly.

" Thanks, Mr. N, likewise." Cindy had to try to catch her breath after that hug.

Judy came down the stairs, greeting everyone and instructing them to follow her into the kitchen and place their food with the rest. After that Hugh and Mr. Vortex took a seat at the dinner table, while Cindy and Jimmy sneaked off into his room. Judy and Sasha remained in the kitchen.

" I haven't seen you at book club, the past few weeks." Judy initatied the small talk, she was curious.

" I had to give it up, what with all the planning and what not about the move, I got preoccupied." Sasha answered honestly.

" I see, how did Cindy take it?" Judy stuck a thermostat into the prime rib just to double check it it was cooked properly. She already knew the answer to her question, Cindy was definitly heartbroken.

"Well, Cynthia is Cynthia, so at first not well. However her Father and I came up with a better conclusion."

" What would that be?" Judy knew she was being a bit nosey, but it wasn't like Sasha didn't want to tell her, she obviously did.

Sasha took a deep breath. " We're giving the house to Cindy." she replied cooly and returned her focus to the lobster tails infront of her.

Judy stopped and turned to Sasha who had her back to her. She was in awe never would have seen this coming. From what she had heard their buyer was going to pay a lot of money for that house.

Sasha turned around to wash her hand seeing the look on Judys face "Oh don't give me that look, to put it simple she deserves it, she's worked hard. Never asks for any favors, it's her home now.."

Judy smiled " What a beautiful gift, from a pair of caring parents." This caused a smile to occur on Sashas face. Sasha and Judy weren't friends by any means, hoewever they did share one thing in common. They both want what's best for their children.

Jimmy and Cindy were currently in his room, again. "By my calculations dinner shouldn't start for another ten minutes, more than enough time to exchange gifts." Cindy didn't even bother asking how he figured that out.

Cindy digged into her purse pulling out an envelope. " Here" she handed it to Jimmy, with one big smile on her face.

He quickly opened it up, " Tickets to the world science fair in-"

"In New York City" Cindy spoke up before he could finish. As much as Jimmy loved science he rarely had any fun with it. He was always working and rarely traveled outside of California. This was a perfect getaway for him.

"I bought the plane tickets online a while ago, as long as you can get away from work for a week in May. We're going to New York City." Cindy was beyond excited she knew Jimmy wouldn't expect this, especially after they agreed on small gifts only.

"Wow, I really don't know what to say, this is awesome. I've never been to the World Science fair." Or New York for that matter." He was beyond excited for this oppurtinity and he'd get to do it all with Cindy. " I can't wait."

Jimmy reached under his pillows, pulling out two slim black bracelet boxes, handing one to Cindy and keeping one for himself.

"Were these under the pillows, all night? How did I not feel them?"

"You were busy feeling something else" Jimmy winked, causing Cindy to blush, she walked right into that one, she had to admit.

Cindy opened the black box finding a gold chained bracelet with a plate. On the plate the letters J.I.N were engraved.

"Those are my initials, I got one for myself too" He pulled out his bracelet, on it the letters engraved were C.A.V Jimmy wasn't one to wear jewelry like this or jewelry in general.

"Jimmy it's beautiful, we have matching bracelets now, that's so sweet" Cindy pulled Jimmy in for a kiss, looking each other in the eyes.

"I can't wait until you officialy move in with me and be done with school" The past few months had been stressful for JImmy, he just wanted Cindy to

"Move?" she questioned hereself. At that moment she remembered that her parents were gifting her the house. She had been so caught up with everything that she forgot to tell Jimmy.

"Oh my god Jimmy, I almost forgot to tell you. It's about my parents and the house."

"Go on"

"Well they're not-" Before Cindy could finish her sentence, two familiar voices called for them almost as if they were still children.

"JAMES ISAAC NEUTRON'

"CYNTHIA AURORA VORTEX"

Both mothers shouted each taking a turn " Dinner is served, won't be waiting any longer" Judy and Sasha were in perfect harmony.

" How about I just tell you after dinner?"

"Sounds good" Both Cindy and Jimmy rushed downstairs, not wanting to keep their mothers waiting.

They both awkwardly took their seats at the dinner table. Judy and Hugh sat at the heads of the table, Jimmy and Cindy sat on one side of the the tanle while the Vortex parents sat on the other.

"So nice of you two to join us" Sasha said, looking over to Cindy and Jimmy.

"We were just talking up there" Jimmy spat out rather nerviously. He had faced countless villians and foes in his day. Why did Mrs. Vortex indimidate him so much? Damn, he needed a drink and dinner hadn't even started yet.

Cindy ignored the awkard exchange between Jimmy and her mother, instead admiring the Christmas feast infront of her. Lobster tails, escargot and roasted carrots that her mother prepared. While Mrs. Neutron had made mashed potatos, steamed vegetables and a prime rib she was currently carving.

Mr. Vortex was practically drooling "Wow, that looks amazing. You know Neutron we've been neighbors for years, and I've probably been over five times. What gives? He turned to look at Hugh who was to the right of him.

'Yeah, you know, you're right. I can't remember the last time a neighbor came over, It was probaby Wheezer." Hugh could only scratch his head.

"Well at least we got to come over one last time before the big move" Mr. Vortex turned to his wife and then Cindy who smiled back. Jimmy had noticed the exchange, he was happy she finally accepted the changes that were going to happen.

Judy served the last piece of prime rib to herself "Dinner is officialy served." everyone began to dig in upon hearing that.

"Hey Sasha, what are these called again? Hugh asked Sasha for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"Escargot"

"Escar-what now?" It was almost as if Hugh was doing this on purpose to piss off Sasha.

She could feel her patience begin to fade. "Just try it, the name doesn't matter."

"If you say so" Hugh lifted the snail into his mouth , crunching down on it. "OWW, I think I broke a tooth" Hugh cried out in pain immediatly touching his tooth.

" Yeah, you're not supposed to eat the whole shell." Mr. Vortex was more than amsued and Cindy was trying hard to hold in her laughter.

Cindy finally controlled her laughter. She explained to Hugh that he was only supposed to eat what was inside of the shell, using the baby fork to his right to fish it out.

"Would anyone care for some wine? My friend was just in France, this bottle is from Bordeaux." Judy looked around holding the bottle.

" I'd love one" Both Cindy and her mother said in union, turning to look at one another, they smiled.

"You've become quiet the drinker these past few years"

"Blame grandma" Cindy was all too quick to accuse someone in this situation.

"You remind me a lot of-"

"Grandma?" Cindy interrupted.

"No, myself" Sasha smiled to her daughter who was across from her, taking a large sip of her wine. Cindy could only smile back ,a bit surprised.

Dinner was coming along surprisingly well, not fights or arguements, well, atleast not yet.

"So James" Mrs' Vortex looked over to Jimmy.

"Yes!" Jimmy sat up quickly and yet again sounded nervous. Cindy just gave him a what the hell look.

How's work going in San Diego, Mr. Vortex and I would should visit again" Mrs. Vortex sounded bored, even she didn't seem interested in what she just said.

"Well ,work is work, just waiting for Cindy to finish school and move in. You two are always welcome to visit." Jimmy finally relaxed after answering Mrs Vortex question without hesitation.

"Glad you too are making moves" put in his input while finishing up what was left on his plate.

Mrs. Vortex looked over to Jimmy, almost as if she was glaring at him. " Yes "moves."

Jimmy knew this conversation was coming sooner rather than later , he just didn't expect it to be over Christmas dinner. Oh boy, it also didn't help that Cindy excused herself to go to the ladies room. He was left alone, in the lions den, with Mrs. Vortex being the only lion.

Mrs. Vortex spoke up " Let's just keep things simple, James." Mr. Vortex must have know what was coming along same with Judy. Hugh not so much.

"Honey over dinner?, I though we agreed you would wait a little longer." tried to argue in favor of Jimmy but to no avail.

"No,let her speak" Judy pleaded to Mr. Vortex. Even his own mother was anxious to hear what Sasha had to say.

She nodded and proceeded. " James, you and Cynthia have been dating for five years now and have been inlove for even longer. So she moves in, then what exactly?

Jimmy looked on confused, not really understanding.

"What I'm trying to say is why haven't you asked her to marry you yet?" Jimmy grew irritated upon hearing that.

"Why does it matter to everyone? You of all people I thought, would be the last one to even care. Shouldn't you be encouraging us to wait until she's done with school?" Jimmy was heating up.

" Of course I care, she's my daughter. I've always known Cindy could handle her academics, no matter what. She never needed me to push her" Jimmy however found that hard to believe.

"What about when we were younger? How do you explain all the pushing and unrealistically high expectations you had for her at that age?" Jimmy fired back.

Mrs' Vortex glared over to him "I only pushed her so she could be better than you!" at this point Mr. Vortex had to intervene.

" Jimmy , honey, let's not ruin dinner over this, really." He looked over to Judy for backup, but to no avail. She was just silent, observing the heated conversation going on infront of her.

"No, it's fine, we've made it this far, keep going, lay it on me lady." At this point Jimmy didn't care anymore. He always tried his best to be warm and welcoming to Mrs. Vortex, only for her to just brush him off and belittle him.

And infact Mrs. Vortex did lay it on him "It's no secret that I despised you when you were younger, always being better academically than Cindy."

"Uh huh"

"Placing the town and Cindys life in danger multiple times.

"Keep going"

" I always had thought Cindy could do better than you." That was the last breaking point for Jimmy, he stood up not wanting to listen to anything else this woman had to say.

"Sit down right now Jimmy" Judy had called out to her son, she was the last person he'd expect to defend Mrs. Vortex.

"Why should I? I have nothing to say to her." He gestured to the woman sitting infront of him.

"Because I was wrong Jimmy" Mrs. Vortexs replied, her tone and demeanor took a huge turn. Hugh was just observing mouth open, not believing what he was hearing.

"About everything, I was wrong about everything. Yes I was hard on Cindy but It wasn't me who brought out the best in her, academically it was you. From the look on Mrs. Vortex eyes, Jimmy could tell she was being sincere.

"Yes, you've put the town and Cindy in danger many times, but you've always saved them multiple times as well." Mrs. Vortex made sure to make eye contact with Jimmy during this next part of their conversation.

"And for the longest time I did believe that she could do better, but you always proved me wrong. Always being respectful and inviting towards me, even as a little boy. While I was cold and bitter" Sasha recalled how Jimmy would always say good morning or hello, the little things mattered.

"The look and demeanor Cynthia always gives off when she's around you. Is of someone who cares deeply about you. The reason I'm pushing for a marriage is because true love is scarce these days. Cynthia is kind and loving, however she acts on Impulse, I don't want her to let a gentleman like you, somehow get away." Mrs. Vortex took a deep breath after her everything she just said, she grabbed a napkin to wipe off her eyes that began to water.

Jimmy looked around the room, his father suprisingly kept up with everything. Mr. Vortex smiled at him before wrapping an arm around his wife. While his mother was sitting with her arms crossed, one huge smile on her face. Lasty he turned to Mrs' Vortex not really knowing how he should feel.

" Thank you, Mrs' Vortex, thank you for the honesty and the kind words." Jimmy smiled to her, he never would of thought she supported his relationship with her daughter this much. " Cindy and I have been through rough times, and I'm positive we'll go through some more. However one thing that won't ever change is how much I love your daughter, and how much I really do want to marry her. Jimmy had passion in his voice as he directed his words to both of Cindys parents, but they already knew that.

" I can't wait to see a ring on her" Sasha exclaimed. That saying was like a broken record, Jimmy really needed to stop hearing it.

Jimmy was beyond happy, finally any problem with Mrs. Vortex was settled. He knew she wouldn't change her ways or attitude that's just who she was. However at least he knew that she liked and appreciated him.

"Actually Mrs. Vortex, you won't have to wait-" Jimmy started up before being interrupted by his girlfriend.

"I'm back, what did I miss? And why do I feel a weird sense of relief?" She questioned everyone.

"Well you did just go to the bathroom" Hugh spoke his first words since the heated debate had started. Obviously not knowing that's not what Cindy meant.

Sasha smiled at her daughter " Nothing dear, Jimmy here was just sharing how excited he was for you to finally move in with him, your father and I are so proud of you two."

"Thank you" Cindy didn't know why her mother was being so warm, but she wasn't about to complain about it.

"This calls for an early celebration" Judy began pouring champagne for everyone, handing out glasses she turned to her son. "Jimmy, would you like to do the toast?"

"Gladly" Jimmy raised his glass in the air. To friends he thought of Carl, Sheen and Libby before looking around the room at the people around him, and to Family. CHEERS!"

* * *

"So tell me again why we're leaving?" The party was just getting started. "Our parents are getting hammered. We have to get back in there." Cindy rarely saw her mother as drunk as she was, maybe she'd run home and grab her camera.

Jimmy shook his head "What we're doing is going to be one hundred times better, plus they won't even notice we're gone" Cindy nodded getting into his car.

Cindy kept questioning Jimmy on where they were going, he just told her to keep her eyes on the road and she'd find out.

After a few right turns that he took, she immediatly knew where they were going. She thought back to her second gift from him.

Jimmy began to feel nervous, "why am I nervous?" He asked himself, he was distracted until Cindy shook him out of his trance.

"Jimmy look" Cindy pointed to the sky " It's snowing, It's snowing in Retroville!" Cindy was beyond giddy, sure she saw snow before. She's been to Colorado, however snow in Retroville was rare these days.

Jimmy looked up, he was definitely in awe "The last time it snowed here had to of been December of our junior year of highschool." "Its a miracle" he added.

The snow was light, but it was snow nontheless. Cindy was loving it, living In California days are always sunny, but there is snow. She just had to drive up a few mountains to get to it.

Jimmy on the other hand was focused on other things. He kept checking his coat pocket multiple times, just to make sure it was still in there ,despite knowing it wasn't going anywhere. Cindy had noticed this.

" Are you okay? Why do you keep checking your coat pocket?" Cindy was beginning to think dinner with her parents had scarred him.

Did Christmas dinner with my parents traumatize you that bad? Cindy smirked, and Jimmy relaxed at the slight change of topic.

"Of course not, we've had Christmas dinner with your parents before, I enjoyed this one actually"

"I'm sure" Cindy decided not to question him anymore, today was perfect, and she didn't want to ruin it.

Jimmy parked his car on the side of Retroville park, luckily they allowed people here on Christmas day. He observed a decent amount of people walking around "looks like we'll have an audience" he murmured softly to himself.

"Say something?" Cindy had excellent hearing.

"Me? Nope, but did you guess we'd come here?"

" I had a hunch." Cindy began to admire the Christmas tree, right in the center of the park. It was huge and so festive.

There was a lit up trail leading up to the huge tree. Jimmy was going to do it there, at the end of the trail and start of the Christmas tree. He just hoped Goddard would be on time, that dog was wild these days.

"Besides for the nostalgia, why exactly are we here?" Cindy asked. Her hand intertwined with his, as they walked the long trail down to the tree.

" I might have gotten you another gift" Jimmy revealed to his girlfriend who stopped walking along with him.

" I thought we agreed on 3?"

"No we agreed to keep it simple" Jimmy answered back. However this gift was anything but simple. Jimmy checked his watch, it was time and on cue Goddard arrived to the scene landing all the way down by the Christmas tree. You can always rely on a mans best friend.

"Look it's Goddard, where the hell has he been." Cindy rushed down to see ,and maybe scold him.

In that moment all the anxiousness and nervousness Jimmy felt earlier suddenly disappeared. Watching his greatest inventention/best friend arrive and seeing the love of his life rush down to greet him. Everything felt right

"Goddard, where have you been? You missed dinner." Cindy had half a mind to hide all his metal treats when she got back home.

" Bark, bark." Goddard pulled out his screen, showing Cindy a picture of himself in a Santa Claus hat accompanied by three female dogs.

Alright she couldn't be mad at him for missing dinner now " Damn Goddard, you dog you." she fist bumped him in approval.

Jimmy had finally caught up, he immediatly got on one knee. Pulling out a small black box from his coat pocket he faced it towards Cindy who still had her back facing him.

Goddard saw Jimmy come up "Bark bark" he nodded to his direction.

"What is it boy? Cindy asked

"Cindy'

Cindy turned around swiftly, seeing Jimmy on one knee. Her expression immediately changed.

"I've been waiting to do this for so, so long. The look in Jimmys eyes were of pure passion.

Cindy could only listen on, tears falling down her cheek.

"I love you, I've loved you since the first time I saw you, I will always love you"

After years of hearing people say Jimmy would never propose. Or that she was wasting her time, she always brushed those comments off. Knowing this day would come. She loved Jimmy with all her heart.

" Cythia Aurora Vortex, will you marry me?

Cindy had to compose herself to a second, she took a deep breath.

"James Isaac Neutron, Yes " Cindys had finally heard those perfect words she's always wanted to here.

Jimmy's heart skipped a beat "Then please allow me to put a ring on that finger" Jimmy gently slid the ring onto her finger.

"I love you Cindy"

"I love you Jimmy"

Jimmy pulled Cindy in for a passionate kiss.

People around the park watched the whole scene, they began to clap and cheer. " WOOHOOO CONGRATS" somone yelled out to them. Jimmy and Cindy finally pulled away from each other, not at all embarrassed for their PDA.

"Jimmy" Cindy looked up to him.

"Yes my fiance?" That was going to take some getting used to Cindy thought to herself.

"It's been a hectic past two days, with our friends and family I forgot to mention something really important."

"And what's that?"

Cindy couldn't control her excitement " My mom and dad decided to give me the house, they're not going to sell it can you believe it?."

Jimmy smiled looking down at his fiance. "That's absolutely amazing Cindy, I knew everything would work out"

"So when we get to that age where our hair turns grey, we get wrinkles, we get old. Promise me that we can do all that together, here in Retroville"

Jimmy smiled " As long as It's with you, I'll do anything. Jimmy pulled Cindy in for another passionate kiss under the snowfall.

 _A Retroville Christmas._

* * *

 **Authors Note: Wow, thank you so much for reading this story. It was super fun to write. Originally this was supposed to be out earlier this month, but I fell behind and got super busy with life. It's also the first story I've ever wrote, so go easy on me. This story is also the setup for different events I'm going to write in the same universe, for example Jimmy/Cindys trip to NYC, Cindy/Libbys trip to Florida to help Carl find a gf. So keep your eyes open for those in the first half of the New year. To finish up, if you're reading Jimmy Neutron fanfic then you most likely already signed the petition to try to bring the show back. Please encourage others to sign, we've been getting noticed a lot by Nickelodeon, now is the time to bring it back and hopefully we get our wish.**

 **Thank you again, and Happy Holidays!**


End file.
